The Light of the Dark
by Therese Lyke
Summary: Two sisters found found themselves being the Egyptians Palace's princesses. They are ordered to help the Pharaoh find his way back to the afterlife but there's a little problem... The Pharaoh and the older sister doesn't get along!
1. Prologue

**Therese: Hey there!! Here's my first story. Hope you like it and I don't own YU-GI-OH!**

**Yugi: She forgot to say that this is in a POV type of thingy and the main character is hers though ^-^**

**Atemu: Believe it or not Its not me or Yugi. Its her own character T~T**

**Therese: That's right!**

* * *

**Prologue**

_It was so dark... a never ending portal of darkness_

_"Master?" a females voice said_

_I looked around to see who it was but failed to find the voices owner. "W-who's there? S-s-show yourself!" I shouted but fear is covering my every word. She didn't step out of hiding herself. "How rude. I asked who you are, so answer!"_

_"It doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that you and your siblings are safe" she said._

_She sounded so familiar but I just cant put my hand on it. Is she my teacher? Someone I met before? I know I'm smart and its hard for me to forget things so why cant I remember her? How can know I can trust you?_

_"You have trusted me for centuries now my princess but enough with the questions, there isn't enough time" she replied with a voice so frighten._

_There isn't enough time? What does she mean? Wait, PRINCESS? You got to be kidding me? I don't how to react to this statement of hers, all I know is that this lady is nuts!! I tell ya, NUTS!!! I look at her with wide eyes. My mouth is open but no words are coming out of it. Can she be real? I mean who will call me princess? Maybe my dad but that's the pet name he gave me since he adopted me and my siblings. I don't know how to react to this._

_"Princess, his coming will be soon and you must be there to help him on his way back to where he belongs" she interrupted my thoughts._

_That news really made me feel that I'm trying to construct a puzzle with millions, no, zillions of pieces in it. I stepped backward getting ready to run as far away as possible. "What do you mean? This doesn't make sense. How can I help him and who is he?"_

_"He's-"she was able to say but she was interrupted by a loud ringing._

I woke up from my dream because of the ringing. Sweat was covering my face. I looked at my alarm clock and notice that my drawer was opened so I put it there and slammed the drawer close but I'm very thankful as well that the dream was over. I wiped some of the sweat from my hair. I don't know my I'm so worried about, its just a dream right? A question still lingers inside my head; why does it seem so real?

"WHAT AM I THINKING!!!? ITS ALL A DREAM! NOTHING BUT A DREAM! I THOUGHT I WAS SMART BUT I'M DUMB ENOUGH TO BELIEVE EVERYTHING THAT THE WOMAN SAID IS REAL!" I cursed under my breath. I let out a sigh. I looked around the blank walls waiting for an answer to appear on them.

"MADAM! BREAKFAST" I looked at the door and saw my personal maid.

"Can't you just bring it up here like always?" I asked hoping she would.

"Sorry madam but your father ordered every maid in the house not to serve breakfast in bed or anything that has the word in bed on it. I don't know what that means but you get the idea madam" she said with a soft smile.

I sigh and got out of bed. Father always has this time every month where we go wherever he goes. Business meetings, lunch, even shopping! That's one good side of it but I'm still bored. I hate it when he does that! I stood next to my bed and said "Ill be right down after I get a shower". Her smile grew bigger "I'll get your clothes madam"

I started to walk towards the bathroom with the maid right behind me but she is heading for the closet not to far from the bathroom when I sensed something weird from outside the window near my bed. Its like some kind of power threatening or somebody who wants to talk to us. I stopped on my tracks and looked at my maid. I can see she sense it as well. "What was that?" I asked

"I don't know madam but I don't want to stick around and find out. Go on and take a shower" she replied. I did what she said. I cant help but to feel that she is hiding something from me but what? I mean, she just knew me for three days. Can she be? NO, here I go again! She can't be! There is no way.

After several minutes in the shower, I got dress in a sparkling white cocktail dress that follows the curve of my body (that I don't even know I have) accompanied by a 3 inch golden high heeled shoe. My black hair is tied up into a ponytail and I have three gold bracelets dangling on my right wrist. Its a simple attire but its elegant as well.

"Can you know explain to me why do I need to look like this?" I asked her.

"You'll soon find out madam but I think you wont like it" she replied.

I looked at her with confusion while she tries to avoid my eyes. I quite don't get it. Maybe this is what I sensed from her before. I felt relief but at the same time, kinda afraid of what my father is up to this time.

* * *

**Therese: Well that's about it.**

**Atemu: Wait a minute! You didn't mention the characters names! What kind of author are you?**

**Therese: The losing her patience kind! Ill be giving the biography of my own characters in the next chapter! Didn't you read the memo I paste in your refrigerator before I wrote this chapter?**

**Atemu: No, I guess I didn't.**

**Yugi: That was embarrassing yami. I guess you lost a few fangirls because of that statement Therese just revealed.**

**Atemu: O_o**

**Therese: /sighs/ Anyway sorry if its kind of short but I promise I will do better!**

**Therese, Yugi and Atemu: Please review!!!!!**


	2. The day we first met

**Therese: Okay guys! This is where the story really starts! So get going and dont forget, I dont own Yu-gi-oh!**

* * *

**The day we first met**

"I WONT GO!!!!!" Daniella shouted.

She was being dragged to the helicopter. Her father arranged a family day that she hated and now, she hated even more.

* * *

**Name: Daniella Pegasus  
Age: 15  
Appearance: Has a semi-long layered black hair accompanied by her light brown eyes and tanned skin color. Her current height in this chapter is 54.  
**

* * *

"Come on now Daniella, Its just a little visit to a party at the ka-"

"No! Dad, don't say the K word. Remember the last person that said that name to her?" Mixz interrupted his stepfather.

Mixz cant forget how her sister tried to chew off the butlers arm when he delivered a message from you know who to Daniella. The memory still haunts her.

* * *

**Name: Mixz Dhie Pegasus  
Age: 13  
Appearance: Has a long curly light brown hair accompanied by the same light brown eyes and pinkish white skin. Her current height in this chapter is 48. For now, she is wearing a violet cocktail dress that is ruffled on the bottom. It has a ribbon on the side of the waist complemented by a sparkling violet headband, a thick silver bracelet and a silver two inch high heeled shoe.  
**

* * *

They have tried for hours to get Daniella inside the helicopter but they have failed. Mixz sigh then stopped his father from forcing Daniella inside the helicopter. She whispered something to her big sister that drew a smirk on Daniella's face. They faced Pegasus. Daniella with her hands on her waist and Mixz just winked at him.

"Ill go to the stupid party if and only if; we get to live in Domino city, Japan ON OUR OWN. Also, I want to go to school like normal girl." Daniella stated.

He looked at Daniella then Mixz who has a wide smile on her face. He sighs in defeat and agreed to the condition because he has no choice. It would be rude if they wont go to the party. Daniella smiled in satisfaction and got in the helicopter followed by her three siblings and Pegasus got in last and they rode off. After the helicopter ride, they landed on in the yard of the mansion they own in Domino city near a game shop. Daniella is the one who picked the place because she wants to be near a busy town. They got out of the helicopter and Daniella noticed the game shop.

_Odd, I never saw that game shop before. I wonder who owns it_, Daniella thought and started walking towards it but Pegasus stopped her holding her left arm.

"Daniella, where are you going?" Pegasus asked turning her around so she faced him You already wasted too much time and were going to be late. "So come on! Get in the Limo"

Pegasus let go of her and got in the Limo that she didn't noticed to be there. She followed and sat near the window but never took her eyes of the shop. The Limo started to move when he saw a boy with a spiky tri-colour hair and big violet eyes come out the shop. He was talking to an old guy with the same eyes. Daniella smiled at the scene and thought, _that kid looks cute. I wonder if the old man his talking to is the owner_. She leaned on her sit and looked away but the smile didn't fade.

Back at their mansion in Duelist Kingdom, Youko looked around the hallway and entered Daniellas room. She securely looked the room then leaned against it like she was waiting for somebody to appear before her.

* * *

**Name: Izumi Youko  
Age: unknown  
Appearance: Has a short aqua-green hair with short bangs accompanied by dark green eyes and pale skin. She is five inches taller that Daniella in this chapter. She is wearing a black maid uniform with white laces on the sleeve accompanied by a white apron and a headband.  
**

* * *

"Shadi! Come out! I know you're there" She shouted.

An Egyptian appeared in the middle of the room. He was carrying a golden item that appears to be a key. "What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

Youko walked towards him then stop a few distances from him. "You should be careful Shadi. Its not yet time for her to know. We havent found the Pharaoh yet. Its a matter of time before-" she was interrupted by the phones ringing. She answered it "Hello, Pegasus residences how may we help you?"

"Stop the formalities Youko. Its just me" Daniella said from the other line.

"What is it madam?"

"I need you, my brothers butler and my sisters nanny to pack all our and your things a.s.a.p. A helicopter will pick you guys up ok" Daniella explained then hang the phone.

Youko sigh and looked back to where Shadi was standing but he was no longer there. _Where did he go?_ she thought. She took deep breaths before turning around to inform certain people. She was frightened when she was suddenly facing Shadi.

"What did she say?" Shadi asked.

Youko pulled her self together before replying "Its nothing. We are just moving somewhere else"

Shadi doesnt believe her then walked out the door. _I'll follow her just to make sure_, he thought then jumped out the window.

Pegasus and his family got to their destination; the Kaiba Corporation, reception hall in Domino city, Japan. Daniella is holding their little bother; Jay while Mixz is holding their little sister; Anne.

* * *

**Name: Jay Dhie Pegasus  
Age: 11  
Appearance: Has a short messy brown hair accompanied by the same light brown eyes and pale skin. He has a mole on the right corner just above his top lip. His height in this chapter is 4'7. For now he is wearing a black tux and black shoe accompanied by a red necktie.**

**Name: Day Anne Pegasus  
Age: 5  
Appearance: Has a long black hair with baby bangs hair accompanied by the same light brown eyes and tanned skin. She has the height of a normal five year old. For now she is wearing a white dress with pink roses as a designs and pink doll shoes.  
**

* * *

They sat on a table where the Kaibas are also sitting. Right now, Daniella just wants to stab herself with a fork. _What did I do wrong do deserve this?_ Daniella thought. Mixz can sense that her sister is suffering but she didnt care. Shes enjoying the party. The place is very sophisticated and the food is great. Daniella is leaning on the table with her hand supporting her head, pouting. This caught Seto Kaibas attention; the soon to be CEO of Kaiba corp. He is smiling at Daniella's actions. Pegasus also noticed what Daniella was doing and told her to get her elbows off the table. She did what her stepfather asked her then crossed her arms but she was still pouting. Seto chuckled at the site that got Daniellas attention.

"Whats up?" she asked with sarcasm. Seto moved his head from left to right saying nothing. Daniella rolled her eyes then left the table.

"Daniella, where do you think you're going?" Pegasus asked.

"None of your bisquaks!" she replied still walking toward the balcony. I hate it went she does that, Pegasus thought. Seto stood up as well.

"Seto, where are you going?" Gozuburo asked

"Im going to talk to her" Seto replied and started to walk toward the balcony.

Mixz swallowed her food before running in front of Seto to stop him. Are you suicidal? Shell kill you!

Seto was confused. He doesn't know how an innocent looking girl can kill anyone. Mixz sigh. She hates your family. She doesnt want to be friends nor talk to one"she explained"Your company supplies things that may hurt people Seto, and she hates those deadly weapons but if you have a feeling you can change her mind about your family or prove that you're not like your on ahead but remember, I warned you" she finished and returned to her table.

_I don't care what she says. I'm not like him. She'll see, I can change her mind about the Kaibas once I finished my plans for Gozuburo_, he managed to think even though deep inside he is trembling in fear. He continued to walk towards the balcony with no hesitations or what-so-ever and when he reached the doorway into the balcony where he saw Daniella leaning against the balcony's railings. This is what Daniella Welcomed him with "BEAT IT KAIBA!". Seto stopped there. He sensed the hate covering Daniella's words. He leaned against the wall near the doorway, arms crossed. Daniella turned around to face him annoyed "Didn't you hear me? I told you to get out of my sight!"

"Why do you hate me?" Seto asked eventhough he already knows what the answer will be:

"Your a Kaiba" Daniella answered and turn her back to watch the stars again.

Seto smiled at the answer then walked to her side. She gave a quick glance then returned ther attention to the sky. "How about try to get to know me and let me prove to you that I'm different from him?" Seto suggested.

Daniella Chuckled at the suggestion before looking at himm, replying "How can you prove yourself to me if you aren't sure who you are?"

His eyes widen._ what does she mean about that? What do I need to know about my life?_, he thought. Daniella is very amused with his reaction.

"Daniella! Time to go home!" Pegasus said who's standing in the doorway.

She walked away leaving Seto confused. She stopped for a while to say "Look for me when you find the answer,". Then she continued walking towards her family.

Mixz greeted Daniella with a smile before walking out of the building together but she looked over her shoulder to see what damage has her sister done to Seto.

"Don't worry. I just played a mind game on him that's all" Daniella said with a wink. She notice that her sister worrying too much about Seto. Mixz gave a a small sigh before wearing a smile like the rest of the family.

When they got back to the mansion, The helicopter that Pegasus is going to ride back to Duelist Kingdom was ready to take off.

"ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO STAY HERE?!"Pegasus said loudly because of the haller of the helicopter's propeller.

"YES! DON'T WORRY ABOUT US DAD, WE'LL BE FINE!" Daniella replied who is now wearing jeans and a white t-shirt with abstract prints of a dancer.

Pegasus gave her a smile then the helicopter left. As soon as the vehicle is nowhere in sight. Daniella quickly run to the game shop to answer all the questions lingering in her head. She pushed the door open and heard a bell rang. She looked up because she isn't use to this kind of shops who has bells on their doors. The old man by the counter greeted her with a smile saying "What can I do for you?".

She walked to the counter looking at the place with amazement. _So this is what a game shop looks from the inside_, she thought. She has never stepped foot on a game shop because of two reasons. First, She can't go anywhere without her real parents before. They may think that Daniella is weird when they see her going to game shops then force her to see a psychologist. Second, Pegasus is addicted to games that why they have a certain room in the mansion where he keeps all the games known to mankind. She turned her attention back to the old man when she reached the counter. "Are you the owner of the shop?" She asked with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile, Yugi was trying to solve a puzzle that looked like it was made thousands of years ago. Sweat was rolling from his forehead to his cheeks but he ignores it. He gave up when he knew that the pieces doesn't fit. _Why is it so hard to put this puzzle together?_, he thought looking at the two pieces that his holding in both hands then sigh. He stood up to get something to drink from the refrigerator when hethink he heard chimes from where the puzzle pieces were set. He looked back to see two of the pieces were glowing. _What the-?!_, he thought before he hurriedly sat back to couch where he was sitting before. He pickked the two pieces and put them together. _It fits!_, he thought with a smile but it was quickly replaced by worry when he heard something crash from the gameshop. He quickly opened the door seperating the living room from the gameshop to see his grandpa covering his mouth with both hands not far from Daniella who's on the floor with the scattered decks duel monster cards. "What's going on?" Yugi asked.

Daniella brushed the dirt off her lap while replying with an embarrassed smile "I was helping your grandpa when I slipped and dropped the box of cards. I think I got the clumsys today. Hope I didn't disturb you"

"No, not at all"

"Yugi, why won't you show our guest inside while I'll clean this mess up?" Mr. Mouto said while pushing the two the door. Before Yugi could say another word, he quickly shut the door close. Yugi sighs then notice that Daniella was no longer by his was by the puzzle pieces, creep out by the piece with an eye engraved on it. She feels that someone was calling her from the piece.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Daniella was shocked out of her day dream by Yugi's voice.

"Yes it is" She replied with a smile.

"I've tried to put the puzzle together for 6 years now but I find it hard to finish" Yugi explained thinking that the weird look on Daniella's face came from the incomplete puzzle.

"Do you sell it here as well" Daniella asked while sitting on the coach near the table where the puzzle pieces are.

"No. You see, this puzzle was made five thousand years ago and owned by a pharoah. I believe it is called Milleneum Puzzle" Yugi replied then sat on the floor near her feet to continue working on the puzzle.

Daniella watched with amusement while Yugi turns and slowly putting the puzzle together easily. "Yugi, you told me that you have difficulty putting the puzzle together. It looks like you can finish it with in a week", Daniella said. Yugi looked at Daniella confused. Like he's asking; How did you know my name? Daniella read his expression and giggled before saying " Where are my manners? I forgot to tell you who I am. I'm Daniella Pegasus. I heard your granpa called you Yugi, so I presume that it is your name, right?"

Yugi nodded in agreement then quickly asked "Your Daniella Pegasus? The Daniella Pegasus that makes those ultra rare and powerful cards like the gaurdian angel cards?"

"Yup, I'm that Gal" Daniella replied then the door open to show a worried Youko. Daniella looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Madam! Don't leave the house without informing anybody you whereabouts" Youko said running towards Daniella then stopped when she noticed the puzzle in Yugi's hands. _She found him. Without knowing it_.

"Hey! I have an idea. How about you and your granpa join us for dinner back in my place" Daniella pop up with a huge smile "Isn't that a good idea Youko?" She turned her head to Youko who looks dazed "I'll take that as a yes. LET's GO!"

Back at the mansion, they were all settled down on the dinning table laughing because Daniella amd her siblings are talking about how not so smart their stepfather was. They also talked about their real parents and the fun time they have with them. Yugi can see the sadness behind those smiles. He was happy to find a friend of his own without embarrasing himself.

"It's already late. I guess I and Yugi need to get going" His Mr. Mouto said.

Daniella stood up "I'll assist you on your way out"

Yugi smiled then stood up aswell to get going. As they walk the corridor with Mr. Mouto behind them. There was an akward silence between them again and Daniella just can't stand it so she brake the ice again.

"So Yugi, Are you going to school?" Daniella asked and Yugi answered with a nod. A man opened the door for them. It was weird for Yugi to see somebody opening doors for him and Daniella sensed it. "You'll get used to it" she said looking at Yugi. Yugi turned his head not expecting to meet her gorgeous eyes. He blushed ten shades of red that made Daniella giggle. They didn't know that Mr. Mouto are watching them. _ They look so cute_

"Come on Yugi, you have school tomorrow" Mr. Mouto said while walking through the doorway reminding them that he's there with them.

"H-hai!" Yugi said then ran after his granpa "See you later!" he looked back at Daniella then turned his gaze back to his way when he catched up with his granpa.

"You like her, don't you?" Mr. Mouto asked him.

Yugi faked a yawn then said "I'm sleepy. I'm going on ahead". He ran as fast as he can to their home. Mr. Mouto has a huge smile on his face. _Do I like her? I mean, we just met but my heart jumped when I saw her brown eyes. No! what am I thinking? She only wants to be my friend_, he thought then quickly opened the door to their shop so he can have a good night's rest.

* * *

**Therese: Well that's all for now. Please tell me how I did and I'll try to do better.**

**Yugi: Yey!!!! I'm in this chapter!!!!**

**Atemu: When will I appear?**

**Therese: Soon enough**

**Yugi: Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	3. Halo

**Therese: I'm back!!!! I'll give a clue about this chapter. It's about Daniella and Yugi's blooming friendship. I'll repeat, FRIENDSHIP!! That means nothing will happen here, okay? OKAY!**

**Ryou: She would like to apologize for the late update because they have a dance workshop to attend to and also she has school work.**

**Therese: Ryou? What are you doing here?**

**Yugi: Atemu is sick. So, I called Ryou so we can feel complete. It would be odd if there are only two of us here for the next 3 chapters.**

**Therese: Ohhh. Hope he gets well soon. ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!**

* * *

**Halo**

The next morning. Yugi woke up with a smile on face like usual but this smile is different. He looked at his digital clock to see that he woke up early today. _ Who knew I could wake up two hours before school starts_, he thought before getting out of bed to get a shower. When he reached the bathroom's door and was about to open it when his granpa opened it from inside. Mr. Mouto looked at him pretty shocked.

"Yugi? You're up early" Mr. Mouto asked.

Yugi giggled then replied "I'm shocked as well"

Mr. Mouto smiled and started to walked out of the bathroom to let Yugi in. "Pancakes?" he asked. Yugi smiled and nodded before entering the bathroom. Mr. Mouto was happy to see his grandson have an inspiration to wake up early and continued to walk to his room to get dressed.

Meanwhile, Daniella was getting dress in a pink blouse, a blue skirt with a matching blue bow on the blouse. She felt so good to wear a uniform again. It's been a long time since she wore a school uniform. She sat at the edge of her bed legs crossed to see that Yugi already closed the curtains from his room to get dressed. She closed her eyes remebering how odd it is that she met somebody with the same interest and also how one of the puzzle piece acted weirdly to her. She can't forget the words the voice said from the puzzle and what the woman from her dream said to her last night.

_Flashback_

_"Master, you have found him. Now all you have to do is find one puzzle piece to start your quest" the woman said_

_"I don't still understand any of this and what quest? you didn't say anything about a quest" she replied_

_"I cannot tell you everything because you must find it out yourself" the woman replied_

_"What does Yugi have to do with all of this?" Daniella replied._

_"He has a huge part in all of this and so do you. You two will find help from people you encounter from your journey and you might lost some as well. That's all I can tell you for now and the rest we'll be explained to you by three magicians" she said before Daniella woke up in her room_

She rubbed her temples for all this confusion is giving her a major headache. Somebody knocked on her door and let the person enter. Youko entered the room with a tray of pancakes with strawberry syrup and a glass of orange juice.

"Breakfast Madam" Youko announce with a smile though that it was already obvious to Daniella that it was food.

Back at the Mouto's house, Yugi and his granpa was eating breakfast together in their dining room. There was silence that Yugi isn't used to. Usually, when they have times like this, Mr. Mouto would tell stories about his adventures to find rare games like his puzzle. Instead, Mr. Mouto is just smiling at him. He rubbed the back of his neck like it was a sign that he lost his appatite.

"What do you think of her?" Mr. Mouto finally spoke. Yugi didn't know how to react to this maybe except staring at his granpa with wide eyes with a dark blush. Mr. Mouto giggled at Yugi's expression. "You waking up early today is a sign that she's your halo" he added.

"What do you mean that she's my 'halo'?" Yugi asked confused.

"She's your inspiration, your angel. What else can we add to it?" Mr. Mouto asked looking at Yugi whom he knows have the answer.

"My courage? Maybe my strength? My source of will-power? I don't know. We just met granpa. I'm not sure about it" Yugi replied taking another bite of his pancakes.

Mr. Mouto just smiled at him. _I am thinking that she will be the one that will change your life_, Mr. Mouto thoght then looked at the wall clock above Yugi befor saying to get Yugi back to reality land "Yugi, you'll be late for school"

Yugi looked at the clock over his shoulder to see that his grandfather was right and quickly finished his breakfast before running out of the house. Mr. Mouto just followed his grandson with his eyes before sighing. _ I think Yugi forgot that our clock is broken and now stuck in eight o'clock. Well, at least it snapped him out of his day dream_, he thought before walking to his shop to open it for interested customers.

On the other hand, Daniella was about to get in the limo when she saw Yugi running from the shop with a mouthful of pancakes. She giggled at the sight before calling him to get his attention. Yugi stopped to look over his shoulder at the familiar voice that called him while swallowing the food in his mouth.

"Ohayo Daniella-chan!" he greeted while waving both his hands in the air. Daniella smiled at him becuase she didn't understand what Yugi said. She still isn't fund of speaking Japanese. Yugi noticed that Daniella was in the same uniform that girl's wear in his school which really confused him. "You're going to my school?" is the only sentence that formed in his tongue. Daniella nodded in a yes before offering Yugi a ride there. "We better hurry because we're going to be late"

"What do you mean Yugi? It's only five in the morning. Don't tell me class starts this early" Daniella said with wide eyes. Yugi slapped his forehead remembering that the clock was broken and stuck at eight o'clock. _ I guess granpa forgot that the clock was broken and so did I_, he thought though he didn't know that his granpa knew about the clock all along forgeting about the confused Daniella infront of him.

"So, are we going to stand here or are we going to school now?" Daniella said snapping Yugi out of his thoughts.

"Right, let's go"

Daniella let Yugi go in first before she followed shutting the door close. On their way to school inside the limo, there was another akward silence between the two. Yugi's reason is that he didn't know what to talk about with the young lady. Daniella's reason is that she was still sleepy due to the paper works Pegasus sent her last night, so she doesn't have the strength to break the ice. Yugi cleared his throat and gather a lot opf courage before asking about the gaurdian angel cards. Daniella told him that there are new versions of this cards but even more powerful. The cards will be called simply as the gaurdian cards because these cards need a certain magic card that will release the angel within. The monster card can attack though but it called only cause the oppenent little damage.

"You mean that it's like a puzzle that needs to be put together to be used?" Yugi asked interested in what kind of effects does it have.

"Well, yes because you may only summon the angel when the gaurdian and the magic card is in play and no beacause you can summon the gaurdian and cost your opponent some of his life points" Daniella asked.

"So, how many gaurdians have you made?"

"I already made five of them but I have a liitle difficulty on the sixth gaurdian"

"Can I see the sketches after school?"

"Of course! You can help me pick the right angel to pair up with the last gaurdian"

The limo came to a complete stop then the two got out of the vihecle. Yugi thanked Daniella for the ride before running to get to his first class. _His a good kid. I will never forgive myself if something happened to him because of me_, Daniella thought remembering what Youko told her earlier that morning.

_Flashback_

_Daniella finished her breakfast before going to the giant mirror to look at how she looks._

_"Don't you think that the skirt is way too short" Daniella asked_

_"Not at all madam" Youko answered_

_"Are you sure?" Daniella asked facing her._

_Youko giggled because she knew why Daniella was acting that way. Her mistress never did care about how she looked like, instead, she just wore the clothes Youko get for her. "Don't worry madam. Master Yugi is used to see girls wear that uniform. I'm not saying that he's a pervert but here in Japan, girls wear skirts that short because of the hot weather."_

_Daniella blushed that made her look like a ripe tomato. "W-wh-what gave you the idea that I think that Yugi will be concious seeing me like this. I just think that it's too short for a skirt!"_

_"Whatever you say madam but I can assure you that your actions show that Master Yugi is important to you even though he's a complete stranger to you"_

_"I don't agree with that theory Youko. I feel that I known Yugi for a long time now like there's a glowing halo on him that attracts me"_

_"Halo? What do you mean by that madam?"_

_"It's like since he popped up into my life, he gave me such amount of grace that I don't want to depart from his side for as long as I live"_

_"You mean like your angel in disguise?'_

_Daniella nodded in agreement before stting at the edge of her bed. "I don't know why but I sent this new cards to dad and it reflects the powers I feel from Yugi. He has this aura I just can't ignore"_

_Youko looked at her with seriousness feeling guilty that he can't tell her mistress everything she knows and what would happened for the next few days. She quickly changed the topic by telling her that she needs to go to school to know some of her classmates. Daniella did exactly what Youko told her then went to school with Yugi, unexpectedly. _

Yugi sat in his seat to prepare for the first class which was social studies. The teacher entered the classroom telling the students to settle down for an announcement. He spoke in english that made the students very confused maybe except for Yugi because every summer, he takes charge of the shop and needs to speak in english for the foreign costumers and also for his new friend Daniella who is obviously not from Japan. The teacher told them that they have a new classmate. This part made Yugi wish that it was Daniella but when the teacher said that she can't speak nor understand Japanese changed Yugi's exitement to disappointment. Yugi paid no attention anymore eventhough the student already entered the room. He heard her write on the board before telling everybody her name for those who can't understand. Yugi looked at the familiar voice to see that it was indeed Daniella. Daniella slightly bowed to the class to show her respect before sitting on the chair near a window and Yugi's seat. Now Yugi felt nervous yet happy that his friend is beside him, literally. The teacher started his lesson but have little complication on speaking english. Daniella sighed in boredom. She likes social studies but rarely listens to it because of the nonsense about we need this to survive we need that to be free. Yugi glanced at the teenager time by time and didn't know that Daniella's face was inches from his cheeks. When he glanced again he saw Daniella look at him with a smile. She leaned in closer like she was about to give Yugi a kiss that made Yugi blush madly. He closed his eyes then heard Daniella say thank you. He opened his eyes to see that Daniella just reached for the notebook she barrowed from the student beside Yugi. Yugi sighed in relief for his nerves calm down and for the rest of the day, the akward feeling slowly drifting away but he didn't know that the feeling disappearing was just the thought that they are complete strangers to each other.

at lunch break, he was eating the food his granpa prepare for him when he heard a sweet melody of a piano and an unknown female voice singing just above him. He stopped eating to find out who it was. He followed the melody to the music room where he found Daniella singing and playing a few notes. "Why didn't you tell me that you can sing and play the piano" Yugi interupted Daniella who stopped to look at Yugi at the doorway. She smiled at Yugi and told him to sit next to her. Blushed at the request "M-me?"

"Well, I don't see anyone here than you" she said with sarcasm before giggling that made Yugi look away to hide his red face.

"What were you playing a while ago?" Yugi asked when he felt his face cool down.

"Sit beside me and I'll play it for you" She offered again but this time Yugi accepted it with no hesitation before starting the first chords.

**(Therese: I suggest you play halo by Beyonce to know what is the tune of the song and make it a little more realistic)**

* * *

_  
Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound_

_I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

_It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light_

_I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again_

_Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
Halo, halo_

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_

_I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo_

* * *

"Wow" is the only words that Yugi can say but overall; his speechless.

"It's title is Halo by Beyonce. I love this song because of the meaning it contains within it" Daniella said to Yugi who looked up at him when he told her the title of the song. "What's wrong?"

Yugi shook his head "Nothing. Anyway, I want to ask if you still want me over to your house"

"Of course! See ya!" Daniella replied before leaving the room with a smile on her face.

After school, Daniella waited for Yugi to arrive so that they can go to her house together which took an hour or so. She was finally relieved when he saw the young man coming but realized that he has bruises on his body. She ran to him as quickly as possible to assist the young man.

"Yugi?! What happened to you?" she asked when she finally reached him

"I'm just fine Daniella. I'm used to this kind of pain" he answered.

_He's way too nice that people take him for granted. I need to teach those guys a lesson_, she thought with a grin before asking who did it.

This got Yugi worried yet confused. "Why Daniella?"

"Trust me, now tell me who they are"

Before Yugi can start an arguement with her new friend, they heard two boys talking about the same topic. One has dirty blonde hair and the other has a spiky brown hair.

"That expression was priceless!" the blonde said.

"Yeah! That Mouto-kid is easy to beat up beacuse he's too scared and weak to fight for himself" the other laugh.

Daniella knew that she found the persons she was just looking for. She started to walk towards the two boys but Yugi stopped her and pleaded her not a fight with those two. Daniella smiled at him and continued towalk towards the bullies.

"Hello boys" she greeted that halted the them

"Well, well. What do we have here?" the blonde said looking at Daniella's features "I'm Joey and this is my friend Tristan and who you might be?"

"I'm Daniella. I heard that you beat up a man by the name of Yugi Mouto, is that true?"

"Yup! We're the tough guys who did exactly what you said" Tristan replied proudly

"Really? You know, I'm a friend of his and I hate it when people think that toughnest is varied by violence. How about hit me and let's see how tough are you?"

"No way. I don't hit gir-" Tristan managed to say before recieving a painful uppercut from the brunette sending him off flying to the ground. Joey was stunned to keep his gaurd and was easily knocked-down with a kick of his leg that made him lost his balance and fall on his side.

"That will teach you not to bully anyone weaker than you. Especially when if he is smarter than you" Daniella remarked before she walked towards a stunned Yugi beside the limo's door. She smiled at him and told him to get inside the limo and explain on their way there. Yugi nodded and did exactly what she said. She looked at the two who helped each other up before getting inside so they can rode off.

They were now in Daniella's room with Youko who was examining the boy who was looking at the sketches Danuella made. _He looks a lot like the pharoah. No wonder Daniella is so close to him_, she thought a smile. "Do you like some pastries?"she asked. Both teens said yes before Youko left them alone together.

Yugi looked at every painting Daniella made but caught one specific painting caught his attention. It's wearing a white dress that has ruffles on it's neck and a short slit on it's right leg. The female angel has golden hair with a flower crown on her head accompanied by her golden wings. He read the description of the Gaurdian of the fortress card that was printed in a bond paper and saw that it was perfect.

"Daniella! I think I found the right angel" Yugi said with glee.

"Really?" Daniella said walking towards the painting Yugi picked and was shocked vy the decision "Are you sure Yugi? I mean this angel looks weak"

Yugi explained why he picked the painting that made Daniella smile. "Okay then, I'll send it to my dad right away" Daniella said.

"Madam, your dad is on the phone for you" Youko interrupted. Daniella excused herself to Yugi and told him to eat some pastries Youko brought for them before exiting the room to talk to his father privately.

Yugi looked around the room to see that she was just like a normal teenage girl despite the intellegence and strenght she have.

"How are you master Yugi?" Youko asked the man.

It's weird for Yugi to hear somebody call him 'master' but managed to reply "I'm fine and please, just call me Yugi"

Youko giggled to see that Yugi is very uncomfortable with the rich people's ways. "Sure sir, I mean, Yugi. How was the puzzle solving doing?"

"I guess I kind of forgotten about the puzzle since I met a friend to talk to"

"Really? Well, I guess when the mistress comes back in, you'll be sadden"

"Wha-" Yugi was about to ws when Daniella came back in angrily, slamming the door shut.

"I hate him!!" Daniella shouted at the top of her lungs.

"What happened?" Yugi asked.

"Dad wants me and Mixz to follow him in Egypt first thing tomorrow. I told him that I just started school then he replied that just leave the money there as a donation. The point is that I don't want to leave Domino city. Why doesn't he understand that!" she reasoned.

Yugi came up to her telling her that she should do what his stepfather said with a reassuring smile. Daniella sigh before admitting that Yugi was right but she has one conditon.

"What would that be?" Yugi asked.

"Gain courage through experience and don't let anyone take you for granted" Daniella said.

"I thought you only have one favor to ask. Why did you asked for two?"

Daniella smiled at him and said her goodbyes before letting Youko escort Yugi back to his home. When Yugi and Yuoko reached the Gameshop. Youko told him that he should not see her before she leave because that will make her emotional, thanked him for accompanying Daniella when here in Domino city and he can visit Jay and Anne anytime he wants. Yugi also thanked her and went inside his home. Youko smile fade away once Yugi was already inside his house. _They were just getting to know each other yet theyb were separated by fate. How cruel. Don't worry Yugi, you two we'll meet each other again_, she thought and walked by to the mansion.

The next Morning, Yugi just watched Daniella's departure from the shop's window, tears forming in his eyes. When he heard the bell from the door, he quickly wiped the tears away and smiled to the customer. "Welcome to Kame Gameshop! What can I do for you?" he greeted. When he looked up, he ws suprise to see Youko. "Youko? I tought you're ging wit them". Youko shook her head in a no before giving him a enveloped with a heart sealing it. He looked at Youko confused.

"It's from the mistress, she told me to give it to you after the moment they leave" Youko explained before leaving the shop.

Yugi opened the letter and smiled at the message before looking at the direction the limo went.

* * *

_Dear Yugi,_

_I had fun though we have only a short time together. I just want to let you know that I'll be writing to you every month until we return to Domino City. Don't forget our pact and hope that I would see a braver Yugi the next time we met._

_yours truly,_  
_Daniella_

* * *

**/crikets/**

**Threse: Okay it's awfully quite here! Usaully Atemu would comment about the story. I couldn't believe I'm saying this but, I MISS HIM!!!!**

**Yugi: Don't worry he just text me, he said that: I'm still not in da story. when will I be in da story exclamation point, exclamation point, exclamation point.**

**Therese: It's still not the same... I have an Idea! How about we invite Yami Bakura!**

**Yugi&Ryou: NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Therese: Hey don't worry. Anyway, in the next chapter we will have Yami Bakura and I have news for you!**

**Ryou: That's right! She needs you guys to decide whether she would write a Naruto fanfic or not**

**Yugi: Second is that she will be writing a story about a daughter's search for her mother in her wordpress account which she will post here when she already finished it's first chapter. It would be entitled BUTTERFLIES and lastly:**

**Ryou: She will be starting that yaoi story she was talking about. She was just finishing this Chapter before she starts it.**

**Yugi: Who is it about anyway?**

**Therese: It's for us to know and for you to find out and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	4. Letters

**Yugi: Yo guys! Therese isn't here yet so I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you who read "The Light of the Dark" and say sorry for the ate update. She was kinda distracted the past few days.**

**Therese: /enters room/ Hi guys!!!!!! I'm here!!!! Unfortunately we can't have Bakura today so I brought my OC here. Please welcome Jay!!!!!!**

**Jay: Hi! I'm only here to do the disclaimer which goes like this; Therese doesn't own Yu-gi-oh and the songs she might use in ths story. Hope she does but she doesn't have the riches to own it unlike Seto Kaiba and also, she wants to inform you that this is just a series of letters from both Daniella and Yugi.**

**Therese&Yugi: On with the story!!!**

**Yugi: Now start typing Therese!!!**

**Therese: What do you mean? It's your POV so you'll be the one typing this time.**

**Yugi: But your the authoress, not me. So that means you control my life and the rest of the characters.**

**Therese: Oh yeah, I forgot. Well let's start if we want to finish this.**

* * *

It's been days since Daniella left Domino city and I'm getting kind of worried she forgot about me. Youko told me that she wouldn't even in a million years. Speaking of Youko; she's kinda freaks me out sometimes when she look at me like I killed someone or something. I sit behind the counter of our shop and stare at the door waiting for either Youko or Hoshi to go marching right in here and give me a letter from either Daniella or Mixz.

* * *

**Name: Amaterasu Hoshi  
Age: Unknown  
Description: She has long red curly hair that reaches to her ankles that matches her deep blue eyes. She wears the same uniform as Youko. She serves as Mixz personal maid and somehow related to Youko but it won't be explain until this story goes halfway.**

* * *

I lean on the counter with a pout getting bored until I was startled by the bell from the door. "Welcome to Kame Gameshop, how can I help you?" I asked. The man was wearing a mailman uniform and a bag full of letters. He asked if I was Yugi Mouto and I nodded yes. He searched in his bag and took out a pink envelope from it. He gave me the envelope before leaving the gameshop while waving goodbye. I looked at the return address to see that it's from Cairo, Egypt.

"That must be from Daniella" I heard my gramps enter the shop.

"Can I go over to their mansion to tell them about the letter?" I asked him and he nodded yes. I hurried over to the Pegasus' mansion and was welcomed by Jay, Daniella's younger and only brother and Teruyoshi Hyosuke

* * *

**Name: Teruyoshi Hyosuke  
age: Unknown  
Description: He has black that is mess up his that matches his deep green eyes and he is 5'10 tall. He is wearing a black tux and pants and a with polo inside the tux. He is Jay's personal butler and has the same condition as Hoshi and Youko which won't be explained until the story goes halfway.**

* * *

"What's up Yug?" Jay greeted with a smile. He was now wearing a black tank top with a lightning bolt printed in the middle, blue pants, a blue sleeveless coat with a collar and red belt that has a silver buckle. He was over to our house when I came over to them. I told him about her sister's letter before he offered me to go inside their house. When we reached the living room, he asked me if I want something to drink but I shook my head to a no and said that I'm just fine. "So, what does the letter say?" Jay asked me pointing at the pink envelope in my hand.

"I didn't open it yet" I replied with a small blush.  
"Then, let's find out together. Open it!!" He replied. He probably didn't notice that my face went a little pinkish or reddish but I opened the note reading that message aloud.

_ Dearest Yugi,_

_How is life? Mine, not so sweet. It's like we are being cooked inside an oven until golden brown because of the heat here in Egypt. I know this is kinda sudden but I was kind of getting worried about you and my siblings. Yeah, yeah, I know that its only been three or four days but here it's like eternity! I want to let you know that we found the location of the thing we were looking for but we can't seem to find any entrance to it. By the looks of the tomb and how my father jumped up and down from excitement when we found it, it must contain an ancient game or something. You know how obsessed he is to games. Anyway, hope to see you soon and I would like to remind you of the puzzle. Take care and happy solving!!! _

"OH NO! THE PUZZLE!!!! I COMPLETELY FORGOT!!" I shouted before running off back to my home without any goodbyes. When I got there, I ran towards the my room to see the puzzle sitting in my desk still the way it was when Daniella first saw it. I kinda forgot about it since Daniella arrived. I don't even bring it with me to school anymore. I sat down and started to work on the puzzle and by the way, it's more difficult than before. It took me two hours or so before I realize that it's hopeless. I set it down to rest my head for a while before noticing a pen and paper on my desk. Should I write to her? I slowly reached for the pen and papper then started to write down the things I want to say to her.

_Dear Daniella,_

_I'm just fine and sorry to hear that. It's kinda boring here and you're little brother is the most effected of us all. He misses you a lot and wish to play with you once you come back. So, I guess when you come back you're going to look more like an Egyptian than an Indian. I can't imagine Mixz have a tanned skin. I find it more difficult to sove the puzzle now but I promise you that it will be solved the moment you come home. Hope to see you soon and take care on your journey. Both of you. _

I put the note inside a white enveloped and put the necessary things to get it to Egypt. I ran to the nearest mailbox and dropped the letter, hoping to get a reply soon.

A month has passed since I sent the letter to Daniella and I'm expecting to receive her reply this afternoon. A mail amn entered the shop and handed me a letter. I thanked him then he left. I opened the letter and the message goes like this;

_Dear Yugi,_

_Howdy!!!! Hope you already figured the puzzle out. Don't worry we're under a shade and won't be toasted like bread. I'm not pressuring you to finish it quickly not that I'm saying will be home soon. We are already inside the tomb and the traps here are just like a mind game. It's a little difficult but I and Mixz are taking turns to solve each one. Can you do me a favor? My cousins are going to stay in our house to have a major attitude adjustment. They have been fighting since like, FOREVER!! I can't stand all the bickering and backstabbing. Help Youko, Jay and Anne to straighten them up and you will get help from Vhanjulet as well. She'll be there by now so she could meet you before the brats comes. Goodluck and see ya!!!! _

I smiled at the message but with a sweat drop. I was hoping that I'm just going to get an update from their quest but not a favor or mission as Jay calls it. I looked over next door to see a purple limo stop and reveal a little girl that looks like she is in Mixz' age group. She has short black hair that reaches her shoulder and purple highlights which is complementing her gentle black narrow eyes that shimmer in the sunlight. She wearing a black jacket with purple skulls and red hearts that has angel wings and halo all over it and a purple v-cut shirt inside. She's wearing a black leather belt with a big golden buckle that is shaped like a heart, a plain faded pink skirt and purple leather boots that is made by Loius Vuitton. She noticed me looking at her and signaled with me to come over with a little jerk from her head before walking towards the mansion with ten helpers carrying all her stuff. I have a feeling that's Vhanjulet. "Gramps! I'm going over to the Pegasus' mansion again!" I said to inform my granpa who replied that he's okay with it then I run off to the mansion. I knocked o the door and was greeted by Hoshi who escorted me to a room which has a purple walls and pink carpet. It has a purple cabinet, above it is the only window because the place is air condition, two more doors and a black base guitar that has a purple flame designed on it that follows the strings near the king sized bed where the little girl was sitting with a smile on her face. I gulped thinking that this girl might hurt me if I make a little action that might offend her.

"Don't be scared. I won't bite. I'm Daniella's cousin from her father's side; Angel Benaventura. Sit there and I would tell you more about me" she said to break the silence that's forming in the room and she is also pointing to the chair next to the study table. I nervously sat down before asking her why she was here earlier than the rest. "Well, Daniella has two reasons. One, that I should meet a man named Yugi Mouto which is you I presume". I nodded my head to a yes before asking her the second reason. "To make me feel comfortable since I'm gonna live here starting today". I smiled at the thought of having a new friend.

"That explains the boxes and suitcases" I said with a smile and we both started to laugh before the base guitar caught my eyes again.

"Interested?" She asked that made me turn my gaze to back her.

"You play the base guitar?" I asked.

She giggled then replied yes."I have learned to play it when I was eleven years old. I write my own songs like Daniella but I can't paint or draw. I will make it clear to you that I'm not punk or emo. I just like the color purple"

"Can you sing a song for me?" I pleaded. She said yes before getting her base guitar and get the amplifier that she hides under her bed then hooked it up with her base guitar then started to play. **  
**

**(Therese: This song is 'Brick by Boring Brick' by Paramore)**

* * *

_She lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of a world that she's left behind  
It's all about the exposure, the lens, I told her  
The angles are all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies_

_Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds_

_Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Ba-da ba ba-da ba ba-da_

_So one day, he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest she can figure out  
But it was a trick  
And the clock struck twelve  
Well make sure  
To build your home brick by boring brick  
Or the wolf's gonna blow it down_

_Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds_

_Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
We'll bury the castle, bury the castle, whoa, whoa_

_Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic_

_If it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hand  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Oh, even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah_

_Go get your shovel (You'll be better off without me)  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle (ooh), bury the castle  
Go get your shovel (You'll be better off without me)  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle (ooh), bury the castle  
Ba-da ba ba-da ba ba-da  
Ba-da ba ba ba-da ba ba  
Ba-da ba ba-da ba ba-da  
Ba-da ba ba ba-da ba ba  
Ba-da ba ba-da ba ba-da  
Ba-da ba ba ba-da ba ba  
Ba-da ba ba-da ba ba-da  
Ba-da ba ba ba ba ba ba ba,  
_

* * *

I looked at her amazed. I guess talent runs in their family. "You're as good as your cousin Vhanjulet" I commented which made her a little flattered.

"Thank you and don't you mean cousins? Or you haven't heard neither Daniella or Mixz sing?" She asked a little confused now.

"Well" I scratched the back of my head before admitting that I haven't heard Mixz sing yet. She giggled at my reaction before going down to bussiness. She told me that there's a comptition between the two sides of wether who is the most prettier and more talented from both groups. She thinks that it would be unfair if Daniella league with one side so she decided to stay in the middle. She grew tired of fighting that she joined her cousin in the middle until pressure made Daniella explode and forced the 'brats' as she calls it to live together with permission from their Aunties and Uncles to play a game of military school. Vhanjulet said that our only role in the 'game' is to discipline them Sargeants. This will be difficult for me becuase I know that I'm too soft for the job and I don't know how to boss people around like a leader.

"So, when will the game start?" I asked with a sweatdrop from my forehead.

"Midday tomorrow. I almost forgot to tell you that our due date is only for one week. That means we only have a week to straighten them up and you may write to her at the end of the week to tell he how it went" Vhanjulet explained.

I thanked her before I stood up to leave. She stopped me telling me that She is expecting me early in the morning. I smiled at her before she said "DISMISSED" like we are really in a military camp. I gave her a salute then went on my way to finish the puzzle. I hope.

The next morning, I went to the masnsion still a little weary. I haven't got any sleep because of the puzzle and the thought of handling he cousins. Why did Daniella tuck me into this? I knocked on the front door and greeted by Youko.

"Good morning Yugi! Got any sleep?" Youko asked.

"No. The thought of getting in the middle of the fight is making me nervous" I admitted

"Well, you'll need a huge amount of strength to handle those kids. Omelet?" Youko asked. I smiled at her and she escorted me to the kitchen where Vhanjulet, Jay and Anne where eating. Jay quickly felt my presence.

"Good morning Yug!" he greeted with his mouth full. Vhanjulet poked him with a fork scolding him that he shouldn't talk with his mouth full. Jay cried in pain that made him spit out the food in his mouth and it landed on Vhanjulet's shoulder. She quickly threw it back to him while jumping back.

"Is it always like this every morning?" I whispered to Youko.

"No. Yesterday we had hotdogs and fried rice. He spit it out on Hoshi" Youko explained that made me thought that their family is weird. Super weird.

"Okay, that's it! I'm sitting across from you for as long as I live!" Vhanjulet cursed before sitting across Jay's seat and told me to sit next to her. I did what she said then the servants quickly gave some omelet and orange juice. I thanked them before taking a bite.

"So, what is the plan?" I asked to make things a little serious. Vhanjulet took a sip of her orange juice then showed me a silver bracelet. I didn't quite get it.

"I know that you're scared of how you'll handle them. I have to admit, so do I. This bracelets are manufactured to sense if they are bickering, backstabbing or mocking each other." Vhanjulet explained.

"So how will it help?" I asked.

"It will send tiny shocks in their body. The bigger the offense the painful the shock. The most painful shock will be sent to their bodies if they make a lie about somebody. Just to let you know, Krisha and Marie are the ones that most likely make Daniella and the others look bad by telling lies about them so, don't trust them. Any questions?" She added. I shake my head to a no before finishing my omelet.

"Will it-"

"Don't worry, the shocks can't kill anybody. They will be fine" she interrupted my question. We heard the beeping of the limo. She stood up sayng that they are here. My eyes widen. She told me that they will be here by midday but it's just seven in the morning. This got to be a dream. Then I felt someone pinched my left arm. I looked at the direction to see Jay

"Dude, you're not dreaming" Jay said while making a pinching action in mid air.

"Pinchy Pinchy!" Anne cheered while jumping up and down clapping her hands.

I always wonder where they get this kind of energy. I looked at Vhanjulet who was already heading towards the living room to greet her cousins. We followed behind her and when when reached the living room we saw five people sitting on the couch. There were two people who has the same taned skin but they also have differences. The taller one has light brown curly hair that matches her light narrow eyes and was wearing a pink shirt that has a abstract print of a dancer on it that looks like the one that Daniella wore when we first met and there's the letters 'FD' on it and faded blue pants. The other one has black hair and dark brown round eyes and one of the smallest one in the room but she looks to be in Mixz' age group. She was wearing the same t-shirt as the other girl but it was dark purple paired with black jeans and is wearing a silver hoop other three have pale skin. The one with the two girls I first describe is a little chubby with black eyes and as tall as Daniella. I think. She is also wearing the same t-shirt but it's yellow with black pants. The tall one that sits across them has the same features as Vhanjulet so I'm thinking it's her big sister. The difference is that the girl has Long black hair with red highlights that reaches her back. She is wearing a black t-shirt and a green jacket that has a logo that says "CG" inside a spider web there is also a spider next to the letter C. She is wearing blue shorts and black leather boots. The last girl is the smallest in the group. She has round black eyes and short hair that get's longer when it reaches her shoulder. She is wearing a red t-shirt that has the logo just like on the jacket and blue faded pants. They look at each other with piercing eyes like they are trying to melt one another. Vhanjulet sigh before sitting in the chair in the upper middle. I stood in her right hand corner while Jay and Anne stood on the opposite side. They all looked at us with serious faces.

"Welcome to Pegasus' Residence. For now, this would be you're alternative hell! This is Yugi Mouto. He'll help me straighten you all up!" She announced to them. I bowed to them to show respect.

"I'm Katrine but call me Kitkat" The one with the brown hair and tanned said "And this is my sister Krisha" she added pointing to the tanned girl next to her. She wave hello while smiling at me which made me little awkward.

"I'm Marie" the chubby one said.

"I'm Venice and this is Rose. We are Vhanjulet's sisters" The one that looked like Vhanjulet said holding the little girl next to her who looked nervous. Vhanjulet sigh then handed me the bracelets. I gave them each one then, when they all put it on. It tighten in their wrist. So it all begins.

The next day, I got another letter from Daniella, which was unexpected. Remember when she told me that she will write to me every month? I didn't think that she will write to me twice this month. I came over to Vhanjulet so she can read it as well. She took the letter from me hand nd read it aloud.

_ Dearest Yugi,_

_Hope the first day wasn't too tough for you. They can be a handful. What am I saying? THEY ARE ALL LIKE TORTURE TO PEOPLE! Anyway, I sent a second letter to you because I want all of you to keep an eye on them and inform you that they might try to get you to their 'sides'. Keep your gaurd on and don't trust anybody but the people who are helping you. _

This note made me more nervous. She is trusting me to be a role model to her cousins which I can't be. I don't know how to scold or mingle with other people. I love playing on the safe side but Daniella is putting me on the edge. Vhanjulet pat my shoulder while giving me confidence before we walked out to see the 'brats'. When we were near the living room. I can smell something burned and to my suprise, all of them was covered in ashes. I forced myself not to laugh because they looked like burned toast.

"Still mocking each other, aren't we?" Vhanjulet said with sarcasm. They females sent us death glares but this didn't stop us from laughing, well, it didn't stop Vhanjulet from laughing. I managed to keep my laughter in.

"What kind of instrument of torture is this?" Venice said showing the wrist with the bracelet.

"We can't seem to take them off" Kitkat said trying to get the bracelet of her wrist.

"That won't work" a female voice said from behind us. We looked back to see Youko with a serious face that I haven't seen before. "The bracelet will come off on it's own until you can learn to be humble to one another."

"Yeah right like I wi-" Marie managed to say before getting shocked. It looked painful. I feel sorry for them. I wonder if Daniella knows about the bracelet. I looked at each of them and noticed that Jay isn't with us.

"Youko? Where's Jay?" I asked

"Taking a bike ride through the park" Youko said smiling at me. "Ice Cream Sandwich anyone?". The girls gleefully cheered yes. They are one energetic family and Youko keeps offering food to us. "How about you Yugi? Ice Cream Sandwich?" Youko asked turning her attention to me.

"Uhmm... Sure" I said unsure. I haven't heard of it before but everything they offer me is delicious. Youko exit the room to go to the kitchen. I sat next to Krisha then she gave me a note. "Wha-"

"Just read it when you got home" she interrupted. I stared at the piece of paper in my hand. I guess Krisha found a why to backstab her cousins without being shock.

The day ended and every minute, they are being shocked. It was hilarious according to Jay and Vhanjulet and hoped that Daniella could have seen it. She loves to see other people's pain but not those who are close to her heart. I threw myself on my bed before remembering about the note Krisha gave me. I took it out of my pocket and stared at it for about a minute or so. I don't know what is written inside. "Hn...". I slowly unfold the paper to see what Krisha has to say. The message made my eyes be filled with tears.

_ Poor Yugi, you picked the wrong person to be friends with. Daniella is the kid of person who forgets about the people she meets and move on with her life. She doesn't care for you or anybody else around her. She a horrible person. If I were you. I'll end that 'friendship' so that I won't regret it. Do it soon or she'll break your heart into million pieces. _

Tears suddenly rolled down my cheeks. Everything that Vhanjulet and Youko told me returns to my head. "I can't trust them" but what if she is telling the truth this time. What if I can't really trust on Daniella's friendship. This is what my mind is saying but my heart is contradicting it with words like; "You can trust her", "She is the first true friend you have ever made", "Remember, Krisha is a lier. You can't trust her!". All of this is giving me a major headache! I lay my head on the pillow and curled up my body like a ball just like I'm trying to protect myself from something then I saw a ghostly form of Daniella infront of me, her back facing me, arms spread wide open like protecting me from an attack and she has pure white wings. She looked at me over her shoulders whispering "I'll protect you to the ends of the earth but promise me you will meet me halfway. Then it disappeared when I tried to reach her. I lay back down then shut my eyes to let sleep drift me away from all that has happened today.

_ Dear Daniella,_

_This past week was a true challenge for all of us, especially for the 'brats'. We have accomplished something but we can't tell if they have reconcile or not. Well, it's up to you to Judge. Hope to see you soon. _

I run out of the shop then dropped the letter in the mailbox before going to the mansion to say goodbye to the girls. Rose is the only one that I can talk to because I can relate to her. She is very quiet, shy and nerveous-prone but she admire Daniella so much that she wants to be that confident when she grows up. I got just in time because they were already stacking all of the girls' suitcases the two limo. Rose gave me a goodbye hug and a necklace that has a rose pendant on it.

"What's this for?" I asked.

She smiled at me then replied "Something to remember me by. It's my signature necklace from our band. Vhanjuket, Mixz, Daniella and Venice has one two but thy have different designs" then she got in the limo next to her sister Venice who waved goodbye to me. The others as well. They got to learn how to be a little humble from the past days to avoid he shock maybe except from Krisha who is really hard-headed. She gave me this smirk that reminded me of the note she given to me then that figure showed up again behind her and with a smile then disappeared with a blink of an eye. She got it then slammed the door shut and left. I waved both my hand n the air shouting goodbye again and again and so did Vhanjulet and Jay until we can't see them anymore. I sigh in relief that all of that is now over. Then a mailman gave a letter to Vhanjulet before leaving. watched her as she opened the letter and read it with a shocked expression. This got me worried. She can't hardly breathe. She shifted her gaze towards me that made me nervous.

"Yugi, it's Daniella" she managed to say from the lack of air. I took the note from her hand and tears came rolling down my cheeks as I read the letter.

_ To whom it may concern,_

_We like to inform you that the tomb that the Pegasus' went in has collapse. Mr. Maximillion Pegasus has survived but has rebelled that he won't go anywhere until her two stepdaughters who was trapped inside are dug out. There is a slim chance that two girls; Daniella Pegasus and Mixz Dhie Pegasus could have survived. We give our humble apologies if we cannot find or save them._

_Regard,  
Adom Chigaru  
The Pegasus' Escourt_

* * *

**Therese: SAD ENDING!!!!!! :(**

**Yugi: But there will be more, right?**

**Jay: Of course! But why are there so many OCs?**

**Therese: Don't worry. Venice, Rose, Kitkat, Krisha and Marie will just appear in this chapter and won't appear no more.**

**Jay and Yugi: REVIEW!!!!!!**


	5. Shadi and the Ka

**Therese: Yey!!!!!!! Chapter 5!!!!! I noticed that I forgot to write the title of the 4th chapter**

**Atemu: Yeah, you're an idiot!**

**Therese: /Jumps backwards/ A-A-Atemu? You're not sick anymore?**

**Atemu: /smirks/ Of course not! Let's have a little talk about that Yaoi story. I just read it this morning without my Hikari knowing.**

**Yugi: 0.o YOU DID WHAT?! You told me your playing Solitaire! Who's it about?**

**Atemu: Us**

**Yugi: /blushes/ WHAT! You're dead Therese! Therese?! Atemu, did you send Therese to the Shadow Realm?**

**Atemu: /Shakes head to a no/**

**Therese: /currently hiding in the bathroom in the bathtub/ Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Shadi and the Ka**

Daniella was knocked out cold on a place with never ending darkness. She slightly opened her eyes and bolted into a sitting position examining the where she was. _Oh no! I'm here? Again!And why does my head feel like thousands of rocks are in my head right now?_, she though while massaging the back of her head with her right hand. She heard a whimper from her left side and was surprised to see Mixz. She tap her slightly and wake her up. Mixz rubbed her eyes "Holy Cow!!! I'm here again!!" she shouted realizing that she was in the place with never ending darkness. Daniella stood up stretching her sore body.

"Well, all we have to do is wait for that voice. What do you mean again? Have you been here before?" Daniella said looking at her sister with her piercing light brown orbs. Mixz nodded yes with the same look. In this condition, you can easily tell that they are sisters.

"Welcome Maidens of the Nile," A figure appeared behind them. They turned around to see an Egyptian holding a key or some sort.

"The female voice is a male!!!!" Mixz said while standing up shocked. Daniella smacked her upside the head.

"And I thought you're taking it maturely this time" Daniella said with a disappointed sisterly look.

"So, you have met them" The man said to remind the two girls that he was there.

"Who are you exactly?" Daniella said putting her hands on her waist while Mixz cross her arms.

The man kneel down and bowed her head. "I am Shadi, the guardian of the seven millennium items."

"Please don't kneel down to us" Mixz said moving her hand left to right and vise versa for the other hand. Daniella walked to him and stood him up.

"We are not gods Shadi. We are just like you. We are human" Daniella said with a gentle smile.

"As modest as ever. That's why you two were considered gifts to Egypt" Shadi said that made the girls confuse. He remembered that the girls cannot remember anything about their ancient past if the don't hold their items. Shadi cleared her throat the put his finger on Daniella's forehead that made Daniella's eyes look blank for a moment then returned back to normal.

"Whoa. That was weird but made a lot of things clear to me. The dream, the puzzle, the voice" Daniella said before looking over her shoulders. Shadi and Mixz didn't noticed that there was another figure there. It stepped out of the dark to reveal a woman has green dress and has a deep green poncho hanging on one shoulder that has an emerald pinned in the middle. Her skin was a creepy pearly white, her eyes were emerald green all over, no pupil or what so ever, pinkish lips, hair that's made of water that's floating around, she's holding a spear with a big blade on top that curls up like a moon and she is floating inches from the ground. "Your the voice?"

The woman nodded before flying towards her. "I am your servant; Aqua the Warrior Princess of the Water"

"That's completely obvious" Mixz said with sarcasm. Agua just smiled at the young lady before turning her attention back to her master.

"I have something for you" Agua said before a blinding light came from her. The three shield their eyes so they won't get blinded. Agua's figure stands on the ground now and no longer has she have the same features. She is holding out a pair of Egyptian bracelets with the eye of Horus on them in her hand that appears to be visible. When the light has faded, Daniella's eyes widen while Mixz gasped at the sight covering her mouth with both of her hand because Agua is not other than-

* * *

**/bathroom door bursts open/**

**Atemu: I knew you were here!**

**Therese: eep! Found! How did you know I'm in here?**

**Yugi: /worrily comes in/ Therese your safe! Now we can start the story!**

**Therese: I already starting it**

**Atemu&Yugi: You what!/Shoves Therese back to their room and completely forgotten the Yaoi sotry/**

**Therese: Let's continue! /whispers/ Before the remember certain things**

* * *

"YOUKO?" the two girls yelled in surprised. Youko gave her sincere apologies to her mistress for not telling her then handed her the accessory. Daniella willingly put the bracelets on both the wrist.

"So, Youko, Are you the same voice that haunts me as well?" Mixz said. Youko shake her head.

"I'm afraid not. She will reveal herself to you in a matter of time but for now, she wants to give you this" Youko said giving her what appears to be a headpiece that has a diamond shaped metal in the middle with the eye of Horus carved on it and has a metal cords attached on both side the curls up like a 'S' only sideways and the two 'S' meets at the back. Mixz accepted it. At first she was confused then dazzled at how the headpiece sparkle even in the dark. She jumped up and down saying thank you over and over again.

"She's-"

"Weird? I know. It runs in the family" Daniella interrupted Shadi with a smile. At that point Daniella remembered what happened before they found themselves there.

_Flashback_

_Daniella almost finished the last part of the tomb. The moment she finished it, the ground suddenly started shaking everybody was running out of the tomb but a boulder fell in front of Daniella and Mixz. Pegasus noticed this and tried to comeback for them but one of their diggers stopped him and dragged him out. The ceiling cracked and was ready to fall on Mixz who was unaware. Daniella heard the ceiling release another boulder so she pushed her sister and herself out of the way. At that point, everything went black. So, she can't remember if they survived or not. _

Daniella turned to Shadi to ask if they were dead. The Egyptian confirmed that they are alive. They were just knocked-out cold back in the tomb. Mixz put her item around her neck telling her sister that everything would be alright. Her sister looked at her sister with a sweat drop on her forehead.

"Mixz, that thing goes on your head NOT on your neck" Daniella said pointing at the headpiece.

"I will look like an ancient Egyptian princess when I do that. I want to keep in style" Mixz explained winking at her sister.

"Whatever!" Daniella said. Her sister is creeping her out to the next level.

"We must hurry, you have a lot to catch up to about your ancient pasts" Youko said returning to her 'Agua' form.

"Okay but I'm calling you Youko. I'm not used to it" Daniella said. Youko nodded with a smile then looked at Shadi who nodded at her.

"Ladies, You're going to watch your ancient past from the very beginning" Shadi said before he snapped his finger and they all fell into a vortex that has different colors in them.

Back in Egypt, Pegasus' was getting kind of worried about her two daughters until...

"We found them!!" A man said holding Daniella's body then quickly putting her in the ambulance they called a while ago. Daniella has may scratches, scars and dirt all over her body. Following the man was another who is holding Mixz. She is in the same condition as her sister. They put her i he ambulance as well. Pegasus ran to the crowd making his way to the two girls. "OUT OF MY WAY! I NEED TO SEE MY GIRLS!!!" Pegasus yelled for the others to give him way inside the Ambulance. He got in the Vehicle and sat near a nurse who was checking their condition. He looked at the two girls noticing that they are wearing golden items with an eye on it but Pegasus didn't pay attention to it even though it's the exact items he came here to get. _ I'm proud of you girls not because you found what we are looking for. It's because you have don't well as a team and never gave up._

Several moments later after the incident, the two girls was already in the hospital safe and sound. Their wounds were cleaned and bandaged. Pegasus sat in the middle of the two girls' bed waiting for the doctor to give his reports about the condition of his beloved stepdaughters. The doctor came in with a sad expression. Pegasus got up on his feet asking how is his daughters.

"I'm afraid that your girls are in a Coma" the doctor said. Pegasus fell back on his seat. The doctor put his hand on the depressed father. "Don't lose hope Mr. Pegasus. Their condition is not too serious they will wake up but I don't know when. Maybe two years from now for sooner." With that, the doctor left the premises. Pegasus held her daughters' hands;Daniella's in his right arm and Mixz on his left. _ I'm sorry_, Pegasus thought then a tear rolled down his cheeks

* * *

**Atemu: I'M STILL NOT IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!**

**Therese: Relax, will yah? You gonna appear on the next chapter because Yugi already completed the puzzle!**

**Yugi: uhhh, Therese, you just gave away the next Chapter.**

**Therese: 0.o /gets a pen then chased Atemu around poking him with it/**

**Pegasus: Ohhhh, Atemu-boy is in big trouble!**

**Yugi: Hi Pegasus! You're a real concern father in this chapter.**

**Pegasus: Tried my best but I can't get past your level. You just met Daniella and you have your eyes out crying about her lost.**

**Yugi: /blushes/ T-thank you. I guess.**

**Pegasus: Next time Daniella will be here to assist her other half. Or that what she calls Therese**

**Yugi: /blushes even harder/ S-s-she's going to be here? /faints/**

**Pegasus: REVIEW**

**Atemu: THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR WRITING ABOUT OUR RELATIONSHIP THERESE.**

**/All of them froze while Yugi got up/**


	6. Return

**Everybody: HELLOW!!!!! /waves/**

**Daniella: The whole cast is here! Why?**

**Therese: No reason.**

**Mixz: PARTY AT KAIBA'S HOUSE!!! WOOT-WOOT /dancing disco/**

**Ryou: Where's Yugi and Yami Therese? /looks around/**

**Therese: Oh, Yugi is scolding him about the night club. IT'S CONFIRM! He wasn't sick, he was sneaking out to go to bars with Joey! Well, on with the story!!!!**

**/everyone hears yelling, bickering, glassware breaking and bloody screams from the other room/ -_-'**

**Mai: I'll get the bucket of water /walks to the bathroom/**

**Tea: I'll get the first aid kit /walks to the opposite direction/**

**Ryou: I'll get the towels /walks to the direction to Therese's room/**

* * *

**Return**

Two years later, Yugi got so depress that he made himself forget about the incident by solving the puzzle. Vhanjulet and Jay stops by for a visit but was urgently called by Pegasus to go to Egypt immediately. _Is she alright?_, Yugi thought not knowing that he has put another piece inside the puzzle. He only notice when it started to glow. He looked at it with a smile "Alright!". He took another "Maybe this one next" and fits right in. He almost completed the puzzle except there is one piece missing. _ The piece Joey threw away. Maybe Daniella stopped them from hurting me but she never stopped them from bullying me. I hope my act of bravery that afternoon changed their minds_, he thought looking at the puzzle who's missing it's core. He felt soft feathers touch his skin and arms around his neck. He can feel it's warm breath that gave little shivers down his spine whispering "Look through your window" then the feeling disappeared. He did exactly what the voice said like he was hypnotized. He saw Joey walking away from the shop's door where Mr. Mouto was sweeping. What the-

"Yugi! A friend of yours wants to give you this" Mr. Mouto said popping his head through the slightly opened door while showing the missing puzzle piece.

"You don't say" Yugi said with a childish smile his granpa haven't seen in the past two years.

Mr. Mouto came in and handed him the puzzle saying "I heard Tea is talking to you again". Yugi blushed at what his granpa said. He developed a crush on Tea that helped him forget about Daniella but this always happens: "Any news about Daniella?" The blush disappeared and Yugi's eyes narrowed but kept a small smile on his face to hide the sadness and pain he feels. He seemed to have cried out all his tears on the first week of Daniella's lost. On that day after that, he seem to let a tear out but kept that depression inside his heart.

"It just happened do fast gramps. A second she was there" Yugi explained while throwing the puzzle in the air "then a second she was gone" he added catching the puzzle piece with one hand. Mr. Mouto sigh. He knew something that his grandson doesn't.

_Flashback_

_Vhanjulet entered the shop with a sad expression. "Gramps, is Yugi in?" she asked._

_"No he isn't. School, remember?" Mr. Mouto replied. Vhanjulet sighed in relief which confused the old man. "What's wrong? Daniella related news?" Vhanjulet nodded her head, tears forming in her eyes._

_"They found them" she said sobbing. Mr. Mouto soesn't know what's wrong with the sentence. It actually sounded to be a good news most especially for Yugi whos was one of those who were mostly affected. "But" this word turned his smile upside down. "She is in state of Comatose. Pegasus told me that it's not that serious though but they won't wake up for one or two more years. We'll be flying to Egypt to check how Uncle is taking all this"_

_"Why do you need to check?" they heard Yugi's voice. They looked at the door tosee Yugi ebtering the shop. "Did something happened?"_

_"Nothing. They are still looking so I and Jay would be helping" Vhanjulet said before hugging Yugi good bye then left the premices._

_I should tell him now_, Mr. Mouto thought. He gave Yugi a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I need to tell you something" he finally gained the courage to tell him but then he heard a voice telling him not to. yugi was looking at him, ready to listen. He took his hand from Yugi then started walking to the door saying that he should go to bed. Yugi shook his head with an amused smile. he loked at the puzzle peice in his head then walked back to the desk to put the last piece in. It glowed a radiant glod "At least, the millenium puzzle is complete!" Yugi said with glee while holding the puzzle in his hands. Then, duel monsters come out from the eye and the atmospherewas a never ending darkness. He was frighten until the item released another glow and the eye of Horus appeared on his forehead for a second. As soon as the glowand the eye didappeared from him, there standing in Yugi's place was him. The man with piercing crimson eyes. The man known to be the nameless pharoah of Egypt. He held the puzzle on one hand, looking at the creatures before him.

"Shadow creatures, be gone!" he ordered and all the creatures was sucked back into the puzzle. "Back to the realm of darkness from once you came". Then everything returned to normal and so did Yugi. He searched around the room if the creatures was still therebut he found himself alone.

In Egypt, a few moments before Yugi completed the puzzle. Vhanjulet was watching over Daniella and Mixz who was still in deep sleep. She was about to close her eyes when she noticed Daniella move her figers. She jerked her head tos ee if she wasn't imagining it then Daniella move her fingers again. Vhanjulet shifted her gaze to Mixz who was acting the same. _ I hope it's time for them to-_, Vhanjulet's thoughts was interupted when the two girls bolted up to a sitting position. Sweat covering their face like they were having a nightmare.

"Ouch, my aching-" Daniella managed to say until Vhanjulet hugged her tight. She looked at Mixz like asking; What the heck is going on here? Mixz shrugged her shoulder then Vhanjulet hugged her aswell tears rolling down from her eyes. Mixz hugged her back then let go.

"You guys are finally awake! We were so worried" Vhanjulet said wiping her tears.

"How long have we been kocked-out?" Mixz asked adjusting the golden item on her neck.

"Two years"

"TWO YEARS!!" the two girls yelled in unison with wide eyes. Mixz even fainted. Daniella stood up then pour cold water in Mixz' face to wake her up. Vhanujulet thought then remebered the last letter Yugi sent two years ago. She kept it inside her pocket until Daniella wakes up.

"Daniella, here's a letter from Yugi two years ago" Vhyanjulet handed her a white envelope. Daniella read it with a smile on her face "He really misses you, a lot"

"Guys, let's go home" Daniella looked at them with a gentle smile. Vhanjulet and Mixznod their head in agreement.

Back in domino city the day after that. Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea was walking to the Kame gameshop. Theywere talking about the duel between Weevil underwood and Rex Raptor tomorrow but Joey was babling about how he can outwit the two infamous duelist.

"What do you mean? You can't even beat me" Tea said with sarcasm.

"I was going easy on you because you're a girl" Joey replied to keep 'cool'

"WHAT?!" Tea yelled at his face.

"Now, Now, don't start to fight" Yugi said getting between them "Joey, remember how you underestimated a woman like TEa" The painful memeory made Joey flinch "We don't wan't that to happen again, do we?" Joey gave them a goofy smile.

"What happened to her anyway Yugi?" Tristan asked to change the subject. "We haven't heard from her since 9th grade" Yugi shook his head not wanting to remeber that tradgic moment.

"I don't wanna talk about it" Yugi replied with his head hanging down.

"YUGI!!" a familiar voice was heard. They stopped walking tosee a little girl with her long black hair tied up into a ponytail and her bangs covering her eyebrows. She's wearing pink turtle neck sleeveless shirt, a faded blue skirt, a black thick belt on her waist with a heartshape buckle and a pink knee-high gladiator shoes. She was accompanied by a maid with black wavy hair, intense blue eyes and red lips that yugi didn't saw before.

"Anne! How are you?" Yugi asked lrunning to her.

"I'm fine! Do you remeber what today is?" Anne said with a playful grin omn her face. Yugi acted like he was really thinking but he was just playing along.

"No, would you tell me?"

"It's my seveth birthday silly"

"Then, Happy birthday to you"

The other threefinally cuaght up to them. Anne sat on a bench near by then swang her legs back and forth due to her feet hardly touches the ground.

"Who's the little punk girl Yug?" Joey asked pointing at Anne.

"well, that's Anne. Daniella's yougest sister" Yugi explained.

"That's explains the clothing" Tristan said with little sarcasm then Tea elbowed her ribs. "Oof! Hey!" He yelled at Tea who was glaring at him.

"I think she's kinda cute. You don't see little girls dress like that everyday" Tea said sitting next to Anne who smiled at her.

"How about the little rebel's nanny?" Tristan asked.

"Oh! This is Lucia Gonzales. My personal servant or anny if you may. She's from Spain and Father hired her for me since I got bored at home and want to go outside to play" Anne said knowing Yugi haven't met her yet.

"It's an honor to finally meet you master Yugi" Lucia said bowing her head. Yugi got a little conciouss. It's been a while since he heard somebody call him 'master'. Joey and Tristan grinned at him while squishing him.

"So this is how they treat you eh?" Joey said

"Sign us up!" Tristan added then Tea pinched the boys' ears. Joey on her right and Tristan on the left. "How do you move so quickly?"

"Dancers have quick feet" Tea replied

"You're a dancer?" Anne asked.

"Kinda"

"Then you and Daniella will get along just fine" Anne said standing up. "Speaking of Daniella, I need to be home once she comes back or I'm dead meat"

This confused yet excite Yugi. _ She's... coming... home?_, Yugi thought holding back the tears that was forming in his eyes. "Is she-"

"Later Yugi!!" Anne interrupted then started to run back home with Lucia running afetr her telling her to watch her step.

"Are you okay Yug?" Joey asked noticing that a tear slipped down Yugi's tight cheek but he was smiling. Yugi looked up at them with a happy expression.

"Let's hurry home" Yugi said before running to get to the Kame Gameshop faster. Joey, Tristan and Teastood there for a second dtunned then followed Yugi.

"They got to the Kame Gameshop panting. Maybe except Yugi who was full of energy for some reasons. They greeted Mr. Mouto then Yugi told the other three to follow him in the living room once they catch their breath. Yugi made six glasses orange Juices and put two inside the refrigirator then took out sandwiches for them to eat. He didn't notice his friends came in and st on the Couch.

"Hey Yug! Need help?" Joey offered.

"No thank, I can handle this" Yugi replied putting the food and drinks in a slivertray Youko gave them. He placed them on thecoffee table then they turned on the t.v. to watch some duels.

Outside the shop, Mr. Mouto was about to start sweeping when a stranger wearing a white long sleeve shirt, black baggy pants, a marc echo golden rubber shoes, black shades and a white cap with hi/her hair tucked inside approached him. "What can I do for you" Mr. Mouto asked confused. The stranger smiled at him.

"I think you know Mr. Mouto" the stranger said. Mr. mouto quickly recognized the female voice and told her to go inside but arned her about Yugi's 'company'. The stranger nodded and walked inside the shop. _Yugi, you better grab some tissues_, the old man thought.

Inside, the gang was seriously watching the duel. Yugi explains to them what they need to know about the effects and properties of every card that was new to them. Then, a duelist summoned a gurdian. It has a deep red coat that hide her identity. The only part visible are her nose to her chin. It has two dragons on each end of the coats and a gem connecting the hood and coat. Yugi frowned when he saw the outstanding gurdian. The one that Daniella made.

"Yugi, what's that card?" Tea asked with sparkeling eyes.

"That's Guardian of the Devil's gate. It could, Imean, SHE could send one monster straight to the graveyard and cannot be reborned unless you use another reincarnation cards other than monster reborn. In exchange, the player needs to give up half of his or her life points in order to activate her special ability" Yugi explained putting on a fake smile.

"Should we be concern?" Joey asked "Imean that's a wo-" just then, the Guardian sent one of the sroingest and the only defense of her oppenent to the graveyard and directly attcked the duelist which ened the game. Joey frozed at his last poosition stunned.

"you were saying Joey?" Tea said with sarcasm. Yugi giggled a little bit then thought; _ If only the biy used the 'Angel Within' magic card, he could have unlock the Gaurdian's special ability for everyone to see_.

"PACKAGE FOR MOUTO COMMA Yugi!" A female voice ring through the whole room. They looked at the doorway where the voice came from and was suprised to see a stranger who doesn't even look like a mailman or mailwoman if you prefer.

"I'm not expecting any package. A letter maybe" Yugi asked a little confused. She gave him a smile then took off her shades and cap to reveal none other than his good old friend. A wide smile appeared on his face and quickly ran to the person and hugged her "DANIELLA! You're back! You're really back!" Joey and Tristan hugged each other in horror to see the woman who took them down, literally.

"Hi! I'm Tea Gardner" Tea said spoiling the dramatic moment for Yugi and Daniella. Yugi let go of her and she shook han with Tea.

"I'm Dan-"

"Daniella Pegasus. I know" Tea said with a hinch of jelousy. _How come Yugi gave her a warm welcome and He only knew her for two days or so while I knew him since childhood_, she thought. Daniella can feel that aura from her and let go of her hand.

"Do you guys want to go to our house to eat? It's Anne's birthday and I kinda promise her that YOU would come" Daniella said with a smile while pointing at Tea.

"M-me?" Tea asked. Daniella nodded her head then lead them to the mansion.

They arrived at the large dining room where the food was set. Joey and Tristan quickly run to the buffet when Daniella told them to help themselves. Yugi and Tea felt kinda embarrassed because of those two. Yugi looked around to see Vhanjulet who was wearing the same type of clothing she wore when they first met but the jacket was off now, revealing that the shirt inside was sleeveless and Mixz who was wearing a light brown sleeveless fur coat, a purple turtle neck tank top, jean shorts with siquines designed on it and the same Louis Vitton boots Vhanjulet wears except hers is knee-high. The two notice Yugi and waved at him before returning to their bussiness. Jay and Anne was there as well with their usual clothing.**(Therese: This means that Jay are wearing the clothing I described the last chapter he was there and Anne is wearing the clothes I describe earlier)**.

"Go have fun. I'm going to change into more comfortable clothes" Daniella said then left them to get dressed.

"Want to eat?" Tea asked Yugi. He smiled at her a then they walked to the buffet to get something to eat.

After a while, Daniella came back wearing a white racerback fitted v-cut top with collars,a thick black garter belt with a sea shell shaped buckle with details, black tight pants and a pair of open-toe three inch shoes. Yugi notice that she was also wearing a weird looking bracelet on both of her wrist. He take a good look at it and was suprised to see the same eye on the puzzle. _Now that you mention it, Mixz is also wearing a millenium item. Is this what they risk their lives for?_, Yugi thought looking at Mixz who was laughing with Anne.

"What's wrong Yugi?" Yugi was snapped out of his thoughts and lked at Daniella who was sitting beside him now.

"Nothing. It's just. I don't know. I'm just" Yugi doesn't know how to say it. Looking down at his puzzle, Daniella noticed it and smiled.

"You have completed it?" she asked. Yugi nodded her head. Tea noticed that the two was talking to each other.

_They are talking again. It looks like they are having a great conversation at the same time emotional. We never talked like that when we talked again_, she thought. Tea walked to them saying "Hey Daniella! Are you going to school tomorrow with us?". She sat beside Yugi with a smile. Daniella smiled and replied yes. She can fell that aura coming from Tea that made her fell a little awkward. "Then you could walk with us to school?" Tea asked hoping that she won't.

"Sure, why not." Daniella replied that made Tea regret her offer. _ This girl is weird,_ Daniella thought.

_What's up with Tea? She's acting a bit different_, Yugi was confused. Eventhough he was a sensitive guy, he still doesn't know how the female mind works.

"Okay, I better get going. See you guys later!" Tea said merrily while standing up. She told Joey and Tristan that she's gonna leave but the boys ignored her and kept on eating that made her drag them away from the buffet and out the house. Daniella blinked a few times wondering how Yugi can deal with them. They are a bit creepy. Now that she thought of it, her family is even weirder so she shrugged that thought off. She turned her attention to Yugi who was kind of embarrassed. She ggiled that made Yugi looked at her.

"What's wrong Daniella?" Yugi asked confused.

"You like hanging around with weird people don't, you?" Daniella answered. Yugi has to admit that he kinda enjoy those kind of situations which made them both laugh. Then Yugi yawn. Exhuastion already caught up with him. Daniella told him to go back home and get some rest and tomorrow they will see each other again. Yugi doesn't want to leave but he knows that his friend was right. He thanked them and left the mansion. The whole family bid him goodnight before retruning to their bussiness.

A few hours later after the party, Daniella was playing the keyboard in her white silk night gown. At this point, she was writing a song that has been stuck in her mind since they saw each other again. _Yugi has changed a little bit but I hope it's for the best. Not for the worst_, she taught then she stopped playing. Feeling a presence behind her. She looked at the door way to see Vhanjulet and Mixz who looks drowsy. Vhanjulet was rubbing her eye with her right hand and holding her bass guitar on the otherwhile Mixz was half awake holding her acoustic guitar. "Sorry, did I wake the two of you up?" Daniella asked a bit worried that she did.

"No, not at all. We heard you playing a song w while ago and was thinking if you want us to help you" Vhanjulet asked walking inside and helding her bass guitar to her breast. Daniella smiled and told them to get some sits so that tehy could finish it by midnight. The two, now fully awake, grabbed a chair of their own and they stared playing while Daniella put some lyrics on it and for that few minutes, they whole mansion was surronded by soothing music and made all of the people inside to have a goodnights rest.

* * *

**Therese: At last! Daniella is back! And I would like to say hi to Calico-chan and Luna chan!!!!**

**Malik: We aren't in this story, are we?**

**Therese: Sorry, but you will appear in the battle city part.**

**Daniella: What is the song we were playing that time?**

**Therese: You'll see in the next chapter and this is the list that might happened in the story. Bakura, you enumerate them**

**Bakura: Why are you using big words?**

**Therese: No reason**

**Bakura: /sighs/One: You all will know the song on the next chapter, Two: Seto will appear again and Yami will appear as well, Three: The circle of friendship begins!!!**

**Mai: What made you do this anyway?**

**Therese: CHOCOLATES!!!!!**

**everyone: ^_^U**

**Joey: You're unpredictable Therese.**

**Therese: REVIEW!!!!!**


	7. A Little Dirty Secret

**Yami: What's taking her so long? She should have come home by now. /sees a very girly blue notebook/ What's this? /takes the notebook/**

**Therese: I'M BACK!!!!! What did I miss?**

**Yami: /almost dropped the notebook and hides it behind his back/ Oh! So we can start?**

**Therese: Of course! Wow! Everything seems to be in order /looks around then gaze fell upon her pillow/ EXCEPT FOR MY DIARY!!!!!**

**Yami: /panics/ Diary? You have a diary?**

**Therese: DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!!!!! WHERE'S MY DIARY!!!!!**

**Yami: I don't know!**

**Therese: Please enjoy this chapter while I try to get Yami to tell the truth. /turns attention to Yami/ NOW WHERE IS IT!**

**Yami: /Runs for his life/**

* * *

**A Little Dirty Secret**

The morning started out good for Daniella. She frowned when she noticed it. Usaully, when her morning starts this beautiful, it ends tragically. She looked at the window in front of her bed to see that the sun hasn't risen yet. _Well, let this day be different_, Daniella thought before a knock on the door was heard. She looked at her right where the door is.

"Madam, Can I come in?" Youko's voice was heard from the other side of the door. Daniella gave her a quick yes before entering the room with a tray of food.

"How did you know I was awake Youko?" Daniella asked smiling in a thought of maybe Youko was psychic.

"You slept a little late last night and I guess you haven't figured out what Shadi meant about the mission" Youko replied placing the tray on her mistress' lap. Daniella thanked her before admitting that Youko was right. "The staff has slept well last night thanks to your music" Youko said changing the subject.

"Well, I haven't played the piano for two years. I didn't even know that I can still play it" Daniella said scratching the back of her head.

"Are you planning to re-create your band with your sister and cousins?" Youko asked. Daniella took a bite the food Youko brought for her.

"Not planning to" she replied before swallowing. "I don't want that incident to happen again" she added before giving Youko the tray.

"Madam, you haven't finished your breakfast. Are you sick?" Youko asked placing the tray on a nearby table. Daniela shook her head to a no before getting out of bed and headed towards her bathroom without a single word. _She has changed since she knew who she really was. I thought she might have another attack when she knew about it but she stayed strong. I'm proud of you Daniella. You have been very kind to me and I promised to repay you with my loyalty,_ Youko thought.

"Youko?" Hoshi's voice snapped Youko out of her thoughts.

"What is it Hoshi?"

"My mistress is asking if Daniella is awake"

"Why? What does she need?"

"Something about a song. Can you please tell her that Mixz and Vhanjulet are waiting in the music room. They want to play it with the lyrics before going to school" Hoshi said before leaving to go back to her mistress.

Meanwhile, Yugi just woke up but then felt sleepy when he heard the lullaby from the mansion next to them that made his eyes shut again and drift to peaceful slumber. The music was soothing as ever now that it has lyrics or so he thinks someone was singing. He couldn't tell. all he knows is that it's like his mother was cradling him that made him let out a tear.

**(Therese: this is song "River Lullaby" by Amy Grant ost "Prince of Egypt")**

* * *

_Hush now, my baby  
Be still love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember  
My lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream_

_Drift on a river  
That flows through my arms  
Drift as I'm singing to you  
I see you smiling  
So peaceful and calm  
And holding you, I'm smiling, too  
Here in my arms  
Safe from all harm  
Holding you, I'm smiling, too_

_Hush now, my baby  
Be still, love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember this river lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream  
I'll be with you when you dream  
_

* * *

Daniella took a deep breath before giving her cousin and sister a thumbs up. The two girls gave her a huge smile before putting ther instruments aside.

"Are you walking with Yugi to school sis?" Mixz asked.

"Yeah but I'm also with his three friends" Daniella said taking a sip of her tea.

"I'm cool with the two boys but the girl gives me the creeps" Vhanjulet sad shivering.

"Don't be mean Vhanjulet. Aren't the two of you suppose to be dressed for school as well?" Daniella scolded playing some chords on her grand piano. She felt some jealousy vibes from Tea yesterday when she and Yugi was talking. She can't help but to think that the girl is Yugi's girlfriend while trying not to burst out laughing. Mixz noticed this and felt that her sister isn't taking this seriously. _Heck with it! She isn't allowed to take anything seriously_, Mixz thought with slight disappointment. She felt a hand grab her shoulder.

"Stop worrying. Those were over years ago" Vhanjulet whispered but loud enough for Mixz to hear. Mixz nodded."We decided not to and continue with the private tutor" Vhanjulet replied to Daniella.

Daniella stood up saying "Then I better go so we won't be late" _and before Tea think that I'm separating her and Yugi,_ Daniella added in her thoughts before walking out of the room.

In the Kame Game shop...

"I'M LATE!!!!!!!!" Yugi shouted when he found out he over slept. He quickly got dressed and ran downstairs to be greeted by Daniella who was talking to his granfather. He stood there a little embarrassed. Daniella also gave him the same look, her lips were touching the edge of the mug. _I just noticed, her hair grew a little longer_, Yugi thought.

_I have a feeling that Yugi is conscious seeing me on this short skirt. I KNEW IT WAS TOO SHORT FOR A SKIRT!!_ Daniella screamed in her head.

_When will this two get together?_ Mr. Mouto thought with a pout. "You two better get going or you'll be late for school" Mr. Mouto broke the silence then headed towards the counter while the other two hurriedly ran out to catch up with the other three. _Kids, they ran so fast_

On their way to school, they were relief that the bell hasn't rang yet. They walked to their classroom and surprisingly, Daniella was assigned to the same room as well and started to play duel monsters. Daniella sat in her chair which is at the back and near the window thinking how her day started. She doesn't know that two blue eyes was watching her.

"Hey Daniella!" Tea greeted with a wide perky smile. Behind that smile, Daniella can sense a little anger from her.

"Hey Tea. Watsup?" Daniella asked bringing her hair over her shoulder. Tea stood behind her before getting her hair then started braiding it.

"You should tie your hair when it's this long" Tea suggested feeling more jealous. She can feel that Daniella's hair was soft as a feather and she want's to pull it but that would make things worse between the two of them.

"Thank you" Daniella said awkwardly. Sensing the same aura from Tea. "So, how long have you and Yugi known each other?"

"Eight years. Since childhood" Tea said while putting a blue ribbon to finish it up. "I heard that you and Yugi only knew each other for two days. Is the true?"

"Oh come on Tea. Don't start playing twenty questions with Lala" Joey interrupted while sitting on the desk of the sit next to Daniella.

"Who's Lala?" The two girls asked in unison.

"You" Joey replied while putting his index finger on Daniella's forehead. "It's hard for me to remember your name so I asked Yug your name again and I thought of the name 'Lala' because it's the only thing I remembered in your name"

_Well, it's better than what my stepfather call me,_, Daniella thought imagining his father calling her princess all the time.

_Why does she get a pet name from Joey and I don't_, Tea thought getting angrier than ever and Daniella can feel it. Then Daniella's phone rang.

"Could you excuse me for moment?" Daniella said picking up her phone from her bag. The other two let her be and went to talk to Yugi. "Hello?"

"It's been a while Daniella" a familiar voice was heard.

"Kaiba. What do you want?" Daniella asked rather harsh.

"Don't tell me you forgot. Let me remind you. The party two years ago"

_Flashback_

_"Why do you hate me?" Seto asked even though he already knows what the answer will be:_

_"Your a Kaiba" Daniella answered and turn her back to watch the stars again._

_Seto smiled at the answer then walked to her side. She gave a quick glance then returned her attention to the sky. "How about try to get to know me and let me prove to you that I'm different from him?" Seto suggested._

_Daniella chuckled at the suggestion before looking at him, replying "How can you prove yourself to me if you aren't sure who you are?"_

_His eyes widen. what does she mean about that? What do I need to know about my life?, he thought. Daniella is very amused with his reaction._

_"Daniella! Time to go home!" Pegasus said who's standing in the doorway._

_She walked away leaving Seto confused. She stopped for a while to say "Look for me when you find the answer,". Then she continued walking towards her family._

"I remember quite clearly" Daniella said with a frown "So, you found the answer?"

Seto chuckled "Haven't you heard?" Daniella twitched at the sentence because she did. Seto Kaiba changed the company into a gaming corporation. "I love that expression on your face right now" Daniella was caught off guard. She looks around frantically and her gaze fell upon a student with brown hair reading a book not far away from her seat. _Kaiba_, she screamed in her head.

"You are unpredictable!' Daniella shouted in the phone and got a smirk in return.

"I want to do business with you"

"Why?"

"You are the vice president of Industrial Illusions"

"Do business with dad and never talk to me until I say that you had found yourself" Daniella ended the conversation.

Kaiba was pissed off by this. Daniella looked at Yugi and his friends and smiled at the sight but also sadden. She looked at her lap. She pushed her sleeve to look at the item in her wrist. _How can I explain this to Yugi_, she asked herself then noticed that the students were already gathering their cards and sat on their proper sits. The teacher came in and greeted them with a smile. She examine the teacher well, trying to figure out what subject she teaches until the teacher showed a dead bat. Daniella's eyes widen and she started shaking as the teacher explains what they need to do. Yugi noticed this and started getting worried while Tea hes a little scheme in her mind and so does the other two boys.

"Okay class. I will leave you so you can pick a partner for the project. You may also look or examine the bat here in my desk and no horse-playing" The teacher said before leaving the room. Daniella was still frozen in her position. The others look at her with confusion and a bit worried until Tea whispered something to Tristan and Joey that drew smirks on their faces. They tip-toed to the desk of the teacher then snatched the dead bat.

"This is going to be the greatest pay-back ever!" Tristan said watching if Daniella is spaced-out.

"But after this we would be friends. I hope" Joey said a little guilty.

Daniella stood from her seat to join the four of them. Joey hide the bat while the other two tries to hold back a laugh which confused Yugi (He is not part of the plan so he doesn't know what the three are up to).

"What are you guys up to" Daniella asked sitting between Joey and Yugi with a nervous smile. Joey was hesitating to scare Daniella off her skin so Tristan took the bat from him. He looked at his friend that gave him a small smirk.

"Nothings up Daniella we are just examining this!" Tristan said then put the dead bat near her face that made her scared in terror and ran to the corner of the room and started to cry. Tristan and Tea laugh, Joey trying not to laugh while Yugi looked at Daniella worried then turned his gaze to the two laughing friends with anger.

"What did you do that for?" Yugi asked.

"Come on Yugi. It's just a harmless joke" Tea said with a satisfied grin on her face. Then they started bickering.

They didn't know is that Daniella was already coughing blood in her handkerchief but tries to hide it and she was also panting heavily. Joey noticed this but knew that the girl wants to be alone for now but when he took his gaze off of the young lady, she collapse. The loud thud made Joey turn his attention to Daniella again.

"Uhhh, Yug" Joey said while tugging Yugi's shoulder.

"What is it Jo-" Yugi managed to say before seeing Daniella's unconscious body on the floor. His heart was racing fast. He was panicking and doesn't know what to do. The other students also noticed it and started panicking as well. Some of them called the Teacher but Joey can't wait for his permission and carried Daniella to the school clinic bridal style with Tristan and Tea behind him. Yugi stood there stunned for a minute then noticed Daniella's white handkerchief which was stained with blood. _What's wrong with Daniella?_ he thought while grabbing the handkerchief from the his grip on it then followed the others to the clinic.

An hour has passed when they rushed Daniella to the clinic and when Youko came running to the school when she got a call from the school that Daniella has collapse. _I thought those stopped years ago_, Youko cursed in her head while digging her nails in her palms. Yugi looked at Youko who was deep in thought the took a glance at the bloody handkerchief that's staining his palm and fingers because of the tight grip.

"Youko?" The woman looked at Yugi then gave him the usual smile.

"What is it Yugi?" Youko replied while standing upright like she always do.

Yugi showed her the handkerchief in his hand that made her bit her bottom lip. The other three had shocked expressions on their faces while Yugi's hand was shaking. "Would you mind if you explain to us what in the world is this"

"Promise me you won't tell her that I told you" Youko said with eyes half open. Yugi nodded and felt that this won't turn out good. "Well, something happened to her a few years ago. Remember her cousins Yugi?". Yugi frowned when Youko asked. He took the necklace that Rose gave him under his shirt and held on the pendant. The note Krisha gave him haunted him again and that figure of Daniella...

"Wat does dis have to do wit Lala?" Joey asked sitting on the waiting shed.

"I guess it would be better if Daniella will be the one to explain" Youko replied before looking at the clinic's door. The school nurse came out like it was on cue and told them that she was awake now but doesn't want to open her eyes.

"How did ya know she's awake?" Joey asked.

"She spoke" The nurse said with annoyance then gave them space so they can get in. They entered the room and saw Daniella sitting on the bed with her eyes close shaking non-stop. Joey, Tristan and Tea felt guilty. Yugi looked at Youko and he got a nod in return before walking right next to Daniella's bed. He held her hand but Daniella pulled it away. He once again looked at Youko who said with the wind "Try again". He took a deep breath and took Daniella's hand again rubbing her plam with hs thumb.

"Yugi?" Daniella asked gripping on Yugi's hand.

"Yes Daniella, it's me" Yugi replied with a smile even though he knows that Daniella won't see it. Unexpectedly, Daniella returned the smile and put her other hand on top of Yugi's.

"Thank you" is all that Daniella said to him before pulling one hand away. Youko was satisfied with the scene before her and can't help but to smile until the nurse called her and asked if she can ask some questions about Daniella's health. She nodded and the nurse told Youko to follow her. She took a quick glance at the scene before doing so.

"Are you alright Daniella?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. A little sore but I'm fine"

"Can you open your eyes for the nurse to see?" Yugi asked but felt a little guilty lying to his friend. Daniella slowly opened her eyes and was welcomed by gentle round purple eyes. Yugi closed it with a smile "Know, isn't better to see the person your talking to?" Yugi said with sarcasm before the two of them laughed.

"Yes, I guess it is" Daniella replied before looking around before looking at Yugi's eyes again "Where's the nurse?"

"Well, about that" Yugi said while rubbing his cheek with his free index finger. Daniella faked a gasps before teasing Yugi that she's disappointed at him before noticing the blood that stained Yugi's cheek. She looked at it with confusion before. "What is it Daniella? Something on my face?"

"Yes. Blood" Daniella replied pointing at the stained part of Yugi's face. Yugi smiled before handing Daniella her blood stained handkerchief.

"I don't mind. At least it's yours" Yugi said showing his his free hand. Daniella pulled away her hand from Yugi's grip before flipping the cloth and folded it to the clean side. She wiped the stain off Yugi's face and hand before smiling at him.

"An innocent boy like you shouldn't be stained with blood" Daniella told him before looking at the three people who was watching them the whole time with the same smile. Yugi also looked at them with a smile as well. Joey walked closer to the two.

"I'm sorry Lala" He said with his head cast down. Daniella put her hand under his chin and gently pushed it up so Joey may she her smile.

"Keep your head up Joey" Daniella said while pulling her hand to her lap. Then Joey started to cry like a baby saying how forgiving Daniella was that made Yugi and Daniella sweat drop. Tristan was the next one to apologize and she forgave him as well before the four of them looked at Tea. She sigh before walking next to Yugi.

"I know we had a rough start Daniella but I want to make it up to you by saying sorry. It was my plan after all" Tea said while playing her hair and avoiding Daniella's light brown eyes.

"It's okay Tea. I would have done the same thing if my boyfriend was too close to another girl" Daniella teased. Yugi ad Tea looked at her with beet red faces

"B-BOYFRIEND?!!" the two asked in unison. Daniella's smile fell.

"Aren't the two of you dating?" Daniella asked before getting yelled.

"WHAT GAVE YOU THAT IDEA DANIELLA?!!" Yugi scolded before tickling Daniella who was apologizing in between laughs. The other three started to laugh as well.

Meanwhile, back at the mansion. Mixz was sitting in her room. She was tuning her guitar before her phone rang. She sigh when she looked at the caller ID. _What Does Seto want this time?_, she thought with annoyance. The young CEO had called Mixz four times an hour ago but she kept on canceling his call but this time she was now very annoyed that she answered it. "Hello?"

"Why aren't you answering my calls Mixz?" Seto started. Mixz sighed.

"I'm busy. What's wrong?" Mixz asked but 'I'm Lying' is covering her every word. She heard Seto growl from the other line.

"You're sister pissed me off again" Seto explained. Mixz giggled again before changing the subject.

"Have you found the card you're looking for?"

"I guess. I'll found out later. Anyway, I called you because your sister collapsed a while ago"

"What? What happened to her?"

"The morons scared her with a dead bat. Care to explain?"

"Chiroptophobia"

"Does she have anymore phobias?"

"Won't tell. Where is she?"

"She's in the school clinic" With the information Mixz needed she ended the call without notifying Seto. She ran to Vhyanjulet's room then banged at the door. Vhanjulet opened the door with tired eyes.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm catching up sleep?" Vhanjulet said. Mixz explained to her what happened to Daniella but not mentioning that Seto was the one that informed her and Vhanjulet quickly slammed the door in Mixz face and it opened again revealing that she isn't in her night gown now. "Let's go" They ran to the purple Limo and off they go to Domino high. Vhanjulet looked out the window asking "How did you know?"

"I have connections" Is all that she replied and the whole trip was silent.

Back in the Domino High Clinic. Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Joey were permitted to stay with Daniella in the clinic thanks to Youko. They were talking about how Daniella mistaken that Yugi and Tea were dating but leaving off the jealousy vibes she feels. _I can't believe I was wrong but I can sense that Tea has a crush on Yugi,_ Daniella thought while listening to Tea's friendship nonsense. Yes! She's, in fact, listening. They were, well, Tea was interrupted when the door burst open showing two worried girls.

"DANIELLA!!!" the two quickly pushed the others to hug Daniella tight.

"Girls! I need air" Daniella was able to say through clench teeth and the two girls released her from their grip. Youko and the nurse also heard the noise and ran back inside. Youko sigh and told the nurse to let them be.

"Wat did da nurse say?" Joey asked. Youko took a deep breath.

"Well, to start it off, don't scare her because she has a emotional breakdown syndrome and cannot be too emotional. Second she has Chiroptophobia so bats can easily scare her

"Don't forget spiders Youko. Daniella is afraid of spiders" Vhanjulet teased. Daniella pinched her ears.

"Shut Up!" Daniella said not letting go of her ear.

"How about the vomiting?" Tea asked a little worried.

"She vomited?" Mixz asked

"Actually, I coughed blood out" Daniella pointed out.

"Those were caused by internal damages. Maybe because you were found under some rocks back when you were trapped in the tomb" Youko continued.

"Wait Youko. You told us that she has emotional breakdown syndrome. Did the bat cause it?" Yugi asked. Youko shook her head to a no that relieved Tristan and Tea.

"But-" Youko continued which caught their attention "There is something that happened it the past"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT IT!!!" Daniella shouted while covering her ears and shutting her eyes close. A tear rolled down the brunette's cheeks. Yugi can't no longer see Daniella in this state and told Youko not to tell them anymore. Youko lowered her gaze then told them that she would go out to buy them food before leaving the room. _It's been a long time since I saw her in that kind on state. I remember how heart-wrenching the scene was_, Youko thought continuing to walk down the empty hall.

"Is the princess alright?" A voice from behind her asked. She turned around to see no other than Shadi leaning against the wall.

"She's fine" Youko replied "Why are you here?"

"I want to check how the two girls are doing. Can I see her?" Shadi asked. Youko shook her head to a no.

"Yugi is in the room"

"Yugi?

Youko giggled and remembered that he doesn't know who Yugi was. "The Pharaoh's host". Shadi nodded then disappeared. Youko's smile dropped then continued to walk to where the Limo was waiting to buy some food for the teens.

"So, your telling me that each card be powerful even though it has weak attack points?" Tristan asked looking at the card Yugi was holding. They started to talk about duel monsters since Youko left. Joey thought that this would take Daniella's mind off the incident and the flashback that was about to happened. Surprisingly, it worked.

"Yes. Take Kuriboh for example" Daniella said while taking a pencil and paper. she started to draw what seemed to be a ball of fur with two big eyes then she showed it to the others. "You can use it to save your life points or your monster in many ways possible but I won't enumerate them"

"Wow Daniella. You know a whole lot about the game" Tea praised.

"Do you guys remember my FULL name?" Daniella asked with a sweat drop. The three just blinked at her. "Never mind" _wow, this guys can easily forget things,_ Daniella thought.

"Lala, Do ya have a deck?" Joey asked getting closer to Daniella's face.

"Did I mention I'm Claustrophobic?" Daniella said with sarcasm to Joey and the young man gave him a goofy smile in return before returning to his position. Daniella looked for her bag where she keeps her deck but remembered that she left it back in the classroom. She turned her attention back to Joey who was excited to looked at her cards. "Sorry Jo but I left it in my bag"

"This bag?" Yugi asked showing her white leather backpack. Daniella thanked Yugi and took her backpack and showed them what seemed to be a gold deck container designed by Louie Vitton. "You guys are not addicted to Louie Vitton, are you?" Yugi said with sarcasm.

"No, no we aren't" Mixz replied with sarcasm as well while showing her purple knee high Louie Vitton boots. Vhanjulet showed them her ankle high indigo Louie Vitton boots as well. Daniella rolled her eyes before taking the deck out of the container and handing it over to Joey. Joey looked over the cards and his eyes widen when he saw that some of the cards are super rare and he stopped when he saw a very interesting card.

"Lala?" Joey asked a little shaky.

"What is it Joey?" Daniella asked.

"Y-ya have a guardian card" Joey said showing her a woman in a white cloak with a wing on the end of each side of the cloak and a silver stone connecting the hood and cloak and like the other guardian it's identity is hidden.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. Why?" Daniella said a little confused.

"Let me explain Daniella" Yugi interrupted but noticed that Joey's eyes went wider when her looked at the next card.

"She has another one!!!" Joey exclaimed showing a man in a green cloak with swirls on the end of each side of the cloak and you know the rest. He heard giggles from behind him and turned around to see Mixz and Vhanjulet. "R ya guys not shock? You're sister slash cousin HAS two guardians!!!!"

"How about explain to them who I am first Yugi" Daniella suggested.

"Joey, calm down okay and let me explain" Yugi said trying to calm his friend. Joey took deep breaths and finally got his senses back. Yugi was about to explain when Youko entered the room.

"Lunch anyone?" Youko asked and ten servants came in with trays of different mouth-watering dishes. Youko approached one servant and said "Bring one for the nurse over there" she pointed at the nurse who was looking at them. The servant nodded and took a plate then started getting some food and gave it to the nurse.

"Youko" Daniella said a little pissed.

"What is it madam?"

"What did I tell ya about going over-board?"

"Well, I was about to buy some food for you when Chef Micheal called me asking me where you are. I told him that you were in the clinic of your school and I was buying food for you and your friends then he insisted to cook for you and I never predicted it to be this grand. I apologize"

"Well too late for that now. Look" Tea said pointing at Joey ad Tristan who was feasting and singing. _Okay, I stand corrected. They are even weirder than my family_, Daniella thought.

"HEY! Save some for us!" Tea, Mixz and Vhanjulet complained. Youko, Yugi and Daniella started to laugh at the scenario.

"What do you want to eat Daniella?" Yugi asked

"Anything will do" Daniella replied.

"Even a brick?" Yugi asked with a grin.

"I mean anything edible" Daniella replied sarcastically. Yugi chuckled before going to the buffet followed by Youko. a sigh escaped Daniella's mouth for no reason until she saw a figure floating behind Yugi that has the same features as the young man. She blinked and the figure was gone. "That's strange" _I think I just saw something floating behind Yugi,_she thought then remembered that she is also hiding something from Yugi. She took her bag again and looked at the golden item inside it the looked at Mixz who seemed to be talking to somebody seriously then smirks time by time. _Well, I suppose that we all have secrets that we can't tell no one_, Daniella thought with a smirk before closing her bag again so no one will suspect.

* * *

**Therese: That's all for now.**

**Yugi: Did you tell that Yami will appear?**

**Therese: Yeah, big mistake. He was suppose to appear but the chapter is already long enough so I'll continue the next chapter and Yami will appear for sure!**

**Yami: Yeah right.**

**Therese: THERE YOU ARE!!! WHERE'S MY DIARY!!!!**

**Yami: Hide it somewhere you'll never find.**

**Bakura: In your under-**

**Yami: NO!!!! NOT THERE!!!!**

**Yugi&Daniella: ^_^U**

**Therese: Well, Sorry if it took so long. Anywho, I'll be posting a yaoi story again but this time it won't be a one-shot!!! And it's a love-triangle. HORRAAAY!!!! /confetti appears out of nowhere/**

**Daniella: And wish her luck finding her diary.**

**Everyone: TOODLES!!!**


	8. WHAT THE! HOW THE! WHO THE! WHY THE!

**Therese: Time for the next CHAPPY!!!!**

**Yugi: Wow! You're excited about this, aren't you?**

**Therese: OF COURSE!!! This is the second part of the last chapter and Seto will get tortured here by Daniella and it would be fun to watch!**

**Daniella: At last! Something I will enjoy myself**

**Therese: But-**

**Yami: Just write the stupid chapter to get it over with!**

**Therese: Very well!**

* * *

**WHAT THE!?! HOW THE!?! WHO THE!?! WHY THE!?!**

Daniella was finally allowed to get out of the school's clinic to continue with the lessons. She already have missed three classes while Yugi and the others missed one class. She sighed at the thought that her day might get even worse and it just did. She enter the cooking class and saw everyone partnered up. Daniella looked at the table at the front left corner to see Tristan and Joey cooking something and Tea and Yugi beside them. _There's no way a student is free to have a partner. Oh well, I think this is the upside to it._

"Oh Ms. Pegasus! Glad you can join cooking class" A perky woman voice said. The teacher has all the features of a mother. A kind smile, soft eyes, her red hair tied into a braid and is hanging over her right shoulder. She was wearing a blue plain dress and a apron as well. "I'm your teacher for this subject, Miss Akira Hasaki but call me Ginger if you like"

"Thank you miss Ginger but I see that everyone has a partner. Am I going to work alone this time?" Daniella asked looking around the room. Then something caught her eyes, Tea. She was smirking like she won something that made a sweat drop down Daniella's for head. _I thought she was okay with me already,_ she thought before turning her attention to the three boys who has smiles on their faces and to the teacher beside her.

"Not exactly, I'm the one who picked your partner and judging by your social position I picked someone that you might get along with" Miss Ginger said before turning her gaze back to the class with that motherly smile still on her face. Daniella followed her gaze and her eyes widen and chocked down a scream that's forming in her throat. The person she was going to cook with was no other than the last person she think of working with, Seto Kaiba. She looked at the Miss Ginger who looked confused. "What is it Ms. Pegasus?"

"Please, call me Daniella and ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"Why? Is there something wrong with my decision?"

_Everything is wrong with your decision Miss Ginger_, Daniella constructed the sentence in her head but didn't word it out "Nothing Miss Ginger" then she walked to the table in the middle where Seto was. She took a knife and carefully started chopping some relish. Both kept their attention on what their doing until Seto was about to chop the potato when Daniella stabbed his chopping board intentionally missing Seto's fingers by five centimeters. They heard gasps around them but they didn't bother to pay attention to the others around the round

"What's your problem woman?" Seto asked glaring at Daniella who isn't looking at him. Daniella opened her mouth slightly that made Seto flinch because of unknown reasons.

"Don't chop the potato like that! It won't look very tasty when it looked like a french fry" Daniella said finally meeting his gaze. Seto can feel the intensity of those eyes that made him nervous sometimes. Daniella realized this and smirked "Just do what I say and chop them into a triangular shape" then Daniella before pulling away her knife and continued chopping the onions.

"How do you know?" Seto asked gaining some of his Kaiba attitude back. Instead of answering, Daniella put her palm over the knife's blade and started to chop the onions carelessly but perfectly like a professional. Seto was dumbfounded. _If she can cook, why did she make it look like she can't?_ Seto thought but kept on chopping the potato. They remained quiet for a while until Seto can't take the silence anymore. "I talked to your Dad"

"What did he say?" Seto didn't expect Daniella to say something so he was quite stunned "Well?"

Seto cleared his throat before answering "He told me to discuss it with you. He already agreed-"

"So why do you need my side of it when Dad already agreed to it"

"Because it involves you" Now Daniella was suspicious. Many questions lingered in her head but she chuckled.

"What is it?"

"I asked your hand in marriage" Daniella stopped chopping at that point. She raised her hand to get the Teachers attention and askes if she could leave the room. Miss Ginger looked at her confused but allowed her. Daniella ran out of the room with eyes following her. Yugi was concerned while Joey and Tristan shot Seto death glares that the young CEO ignored.

Daniella stopped in the music room and sat on top of the piano, legs crossed and wasn't touching the floor. She took out her cellphone from her bag and speed dialed Youko.

"Hello mistress. What can I do for you?" Youko answered the phone.

"Bring me some champagne. I'm in the music room" Daniella replied. Before Youko can even say anything Daniella ended the call and called her stepfather, Pegasus. she waited until the phone was picked up.

"Hello princess. Why did you call?" Pegasus said with a cheery voice.

"Don't play dumb with me dad. Seto told me that you agreed that I marry him. Is that true?"

"Well, kinda-"

"DAD!!!! You should have told me first before you said yes"

"I thought about the company princess and anyway, Seto is handsome"

"Yeah but he's a stinky ball of cheese in the inside"

"Now, now. We don't want to have wrinkles because we are stressed"

"WHY WON'T I HAVE WRINKLES WHEN YOUR THE ONE STRESSING ME OUT!!!!!"

"Fine. Fine. But the wedding is still on. Bye Bye" Before Daniella could make a comeback Pegasus hang up on her. _I hate my life_, Daniella thought then laid on the piano groaning. She closed her eyes for a while until she heard somebody enter the room. Before she could sit up again, somebody held her wrist on her sides. She opened her eyes to see Seto inches away from her face. She scowl at him that only made the young man smirk at her.

"Cooking class is over" Is all that Seto told her before Daniella kicked him off of her.

"Do yo know the word respect and personal space?" Daniella said rather harshly rubbing her sore wrist. **(Therese: FYI: The Nurse took off the Bracelets when she was in the clinic to check her pulse)** Can her day get any worse? Just then, Youko arrived with a bottle of champagne and a fancy glass and was surprise to see her mistress with her most hated person.

"Good thing a brought another glass just in case" Youko said while reaching for the glass in the deep pocket of her apron. She took it out and gave one to Daniella and handed one to Seto who was confused "You drink champagne right Mr. Kaiba?" Youko asked while opening the bottle. Seto answered yes then Youko smile at him and filled Seto's glass then Daniella before leaving the Bottle on top of the piano beside Daniella before leaving. Seto smelled the liquid before hearing someone giggling. He looked in front of him and saw Daniella giggling while playing with her glass of champagne.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked kind of pissed

"You know what?"

"What?"

"This is second to the last thing I thought of doing with you. Of course the last thing is marriage"

"You know I was just kidding right?" Seto lean on the piano beside the bottle. "I never knew you'll take that seriously" He took a sip of the champagne

"Well my father did" Seto spit out the champagne in his mouth before looking at Daniella with wide eyes.

"He misinterpret what I meant about I'm asking for your hand"

"What do you mean?"

"What I meant was: I'm asking for you're help" Seto said with a chuckle and got a giggle from Daniella in return "You're cute when you giggle. You should do that more often"

Daniella rolled her eyes but kept the smile on "I always smile. You just don't see it every time I'm around you, _Kaiba_" She got off the piano and leaned on it as well. They were quite for a moment. "Tell me" Daniella broke the silence but her tone was more business like. Seto looked at her a little confused and asked Daniella what sh want to know. "You killed Gozuburo Kaiba, didn't you?" she finally asked looking Seto straight in the eye. She could sense that the CEO was panicking and doesn't know what to do. She smirked "I knew it".

"That. That was an accident" Seto answered while playing with his glass of champagne that's halfway finished. "How about you? Did you ever thought-"

"My stepfather is very loving and caring" Daniella cut off Seto from what he was about to say "He's dimwitted but it's fun when he's like that. Add the crazy family members and it's a bowl of fun and weirdness soup" she added while doing a motion of stirring with two hands. They both laughed, a thing that they never knew they would do when aroun one another. Seto set his glass down that confused Daniella. "What? Don't like laughing?"

"I maybe a heartless Kaiba but I never knew I'll laugh that hard again. Most especially around you" Seto replied. Daniella agreed with him and remind him of what she had said a while ago. Seto chuckled and shook his head slowly. Youko entered the room again and took the champagne and glasses. Daniella sighed before standing up straight. "Going somewhere?" Daniella nodded with a lazy look.

"It's nice talking to you Kaiba. Do me a favor and give this to Yugi Motou and tell him to give it to the teacher" Daniella said while handing Seto a white envelope with the Industrial Illusion's logo. He looked at it with confusion before it was changed by a blush when Daniella kissed his left cheek. Daniella started to walk then stop at the doorway "Don't think I'm going soft on you Kaiba. F.Y.I: your halfway to finding who you really are..._Seto_" She remarked before continuing on her way. Seto touched the cheek where Daniella kissed him as soon as the woman was out of sight. _You aren't as heartless as I thought as well... Daniella,_, he thought before leaving the room himself.

Manwhile, Yugi was worried sick about his friend Daniella who never came back after she excused herself from cooking class. Biting on his nails he frantically searched around the school corridors with Joey and Tristan. Tea said she has something that needs to be done before class starts again but really doesn't want anything to do with Daniella. Joey noticed this and held Yugi's shoulder.

"Yug, stop nibbling your nails before you lose them" Joey said but it landed on deaf ears. He sighed and looked ahead and was surprise to see Kaiba heading their way and blocked them. Joey and Kaiba glared at each other before Seto turned his attention to Yugi.

"Your the shrimp Daniella call 'Friend'?" Seto said rudely. Yugi nodded with shock and confusion. Seto gave the letter to Yugi and told him to give it to the teacher before walking away from them. Yugi raised an eyebrow and followed Seto with his eyes before looking at the envelope in his hand. _Is Daniella okay?_, is the only thing that he thought before following Joey ad Tristan back to their room and laughing at Joey who's eager to duel.

The day ended and the gang was walking to the Kame Game shop to take a look of Mr. Mouto's rare card. **(Therese: You guys know what happens here. This is the part when Mr. Mouto showed them the blue-eyes so I don't want to write it)**. Daniella was looking out her balcony, waiting for the gang to arrive while drinking a glass of champagne. She smiled when she saw the four enter the shop. Daniella turned around to walk back her room and discuss important manners with his father and hoping that his father would understand but she was blocked by Mixz who was leaning on the door frame. Fury and hatred is filling her very expression.

"I don't have time for fun and games Mixz" Daniella said trying to get around her fifteen-year-old sister but was blocked again. Daniella lost her patience for her sister "What's the matter with you?"

"Why are you marrying Seto? I thought you hate him" Mixz quickly said. Daniella let out a small chuckle and told Mixz that it was just a mix up but Mixz didn't believe her. She took a deep breath before turning her back from Mixz to look over the balcony again.

"if you don't believe me then fine. Suit yourself" Mixz growled at her sister before they both noticed a limousine stop in front of the game shop. _Kaiba is written all over it_, both thought before exchanging looks. "What do you think he wants?" Daniella said to lighten the mood between her and Mixz.

"Don't know. You wanna find out?" Mixz said with a smirk and Daniella answered with the same smirk before the two headed towards the game shop.

On the other hand, Seto already made his scene and left the shop empty handed. _The heart of the cards, huh? I'll get my hand on that blue eyes one way or another_, Seto thought while walking out of the game shop and was startled when he saw the Pegasus sisters leaning on his Limosuine. Daniella hand his arms crossed and Mixz her cheeks against her palms and her elbows supporting the weigh. They have serious looks on their faces.

"What do you want?" Seto asked but he got no response from either of the girls. Daniella pushed herself from the limo and walked to Seto until their face were inches away.

"Try and hurt Yugi and the others and you're toast Kaiba" Daniella said while looking Seto straight in the eye. Her tone was different. It was more threatening than before and Seto noticed that her light brown pools are now bloody red. Her whole appearance says "evil" all over it. Seto looked at Mixz. he fifteen year old just raised her eyebrows in returns, indicating something to him. He looked back at the woman in front of him with a smirk.

"You have my word" Seto said before going around Daniella who returned to normal and stopped beside Mixz.

"You have some explaining to do" Mixz whispered not looking at the CEO. Seto nodded before getting in the Limo. Mixz walked to Daniella and they both watched as the Limousine drove away. "What happened to you a while ago?"

"I don't know... Just a second I was leaning against that bastards Limo and then I was in front of him" Daniella explained avoiding Mixz' confused gaze. Daniella started to walk back to the mansion without saying another word leaving Mixz in front of the game shop. They didn't know is that the others saw and was just standing there trying to comprehend what was going on.

* * *

**Therese: AT LAST!! This took longer than I thought.**

**Yami: Still not in this chapter!!**

**Therese: Sorry Yami!!! Next chapter for sure...**

**Yugi: Okay guys. Next chapter will have POVs or so I think.**

**Daniella: She would also like to say sorry because lots of ideas are popping up in her head.**

**Therese: They won't stop haunting me!!!**

**Yami: next chapter will be dedicated to Luna Motou...**

**Therese: HI LUNA-CHAN!!!! And I would like to thank all those you read my new story. I would be updating it next before adding a new story...**

**Everyone: SEE YOU SOON!!! ^_^**


	9. A Form of Betrayal

**Therese: Well. Here's Chapter 9.**

**Yugi: Why so gloomy?**

**Daniella: Guilty about not updating "Opposite Attracts"**

**Therese: I WILL UPDATE IT but I need more time. I still haven't decided if I should put Daniella in it.**

**Yami: ON WITH IT!**

* * *

**A Form of Betrayal**

Yugi's POV

I can't tell what happened outside. Daniella looked very different but why? I never seen her that mad like she's about to kill Kaiba by just staring at him. I watch as Daniella walk away and Mixz looked at us suprised. She looked at her sister again before deciding to enter the shop. Joey asked her what had happened but she only looked at me like I know the answer. All eyes are now on me and I looked at my puzzle. I looked at Mixz' item and remembered her bracelets. "Mixz. I don't have the answer" I said closing my eyes. I could tell that she was disappointed.

"What did Kaiba want?" she asked. We told her the whole story and what we just eyes were widen and her expression is unreadable. Does she know about this? "I-I need to go" she quickly got on her heel and started to walk out of the shop.

"Wat's wrong wit her?" Joey asked but none of us can respond. Grandpa asked Joey if he still want to trade cards and Joey accepted happily and I, on the other hand, saw that figure again in front of me. Daniella. The one who has pure white wings smiling at me weakly. Why? Why is she still here? Then somethings popped in my mind. THAT ISN'T DANIELLA! She gave me a wicked smile, her white wings were now turning black and so was her clothes, her eyes were a murderous ruby and a dark aura surrounding her. I shook my head violently. Not wanting to believe what I'm seeing and I won't.

"R ya 'kay Yug?" Joey asked while putting a head on my shoulder to stop me from my day dreaming.

"I'm fine" I answered unsure then ran to the house part of the shop to my room.

Mixz POV

The weirdest thing just happened in our life. I'm sitting on the edge of my bed playing my purple electric guitar. My sister is acting funny and I'm under some kind of shadow magic. Can things get any more worse? My phone began to rang that stopped me from strumming my instrument. I looked at the caller I.D. and it says "SETO KAIBA".I scowled at the name, canceled the call and turned my phone off. I looked around the room and my eyes landed on the picture of me and my sister five years ago when Pegasus first adopted us. I can feel that my eyes are beginning to shed some tears as I recall that day. It was the day after our mother and father died because of an accident. I continue to strum my guitar and started to hum the tuned in my head.

"Mizx?" I heard a familiar voice from my door. I looked at the direction and saw no other than my loving cousin and best friend Vhanjulet who looked a bit worried. I smiled at her and told her to enter and close the door behind her. She did as what I said and sat beside me. "What's that song?" Vhanjulet asked pointing at the music sheet in front of me. I didn't notice that I was writing a song of my own for the first time. I usually depend on Daniella to do so but now I wrote my own song. Maybe because of what I'm feeling right now. Looking at my phone I smiled and answered.

"I don't know" Vhanjulet blinked at me when I faced her again. She took my phone and turned it on. It annoyed me to hear that Kaiba was calling me again. Vhanjulet answered it for me and put it on loud speaker.

"_Mixz? Why aren't you answering your phone?_" Vhanjulet looked at me in utter shock. I already expected that from my cousin. Nobody really knew about my secret pact with Kaiba. I promised to help him to find the fourth blue eyes white dragon at all cost but now I don't want my sister to be disappointed to me.

"This isn't Mixz. It's Vhanjulet. Her cousin"

"_Where is she?_"

"She's asleep" Vhanjulet answered while giving me a disappointed look. I could tell that she would tell Daniella on me.

"_I know she's there. GIVE HER THE PHONE!_" he ordered and I snatched the phone from my cousin.

"What do you want?" I quickly said when the phone was already on her hand.

"_I need you to help me_" I had a bad feeling about this. I can sense Vhanjulet does to.

Daniella's POV

No. It didn't happened again. I. I. What's happening to me? All the events in the past is coming back to me. Why? Why now? OH RA! Spare me. I slid the silky cloth of my night gown downward before resting my head on the pillow. My bed is too big for me to sleep in. I mean. Ten people can sleep in this bed. Back to my dilemma, this happened a few years ago but I cost so much trouble back then. I even killed my parents, I think. All I can remember is my mom and dad lying in a pool of blood and I was standing in front of them with a gun in my hand. My father's gun to be specific. I dropped it and started to cry. That's when I realize that my face was stained with blood. Pegasus appeared after that. Telling to stop crying and he'll do something about it and nobody knew what happened. They explained that robbers came in and killed my parents when it was actually me. The odd part is that I can't remember any of it. How I got the gun? who I killed first? Heh. Even I don't know and I'm the suspect. Well, I wasn't suspected for I'm the daughter but still, I can't believe they let me go that easily. They sold the truth for a million dollars.

"Stupid. I can't believe they call themselves servants of justice" I breath out then turned around so my face was buried in the pillow. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid" then I screamed with all my might.

"Are you okay princess?" A familiar voice landed in my ears. I looked up and saw Shadi. He looked worried.

"I'm fine" I replied and buried my face in the pillow again.

"You can tell us mistress" another voice appeared but I recognized it as Youko. I started to cry and don't know why. I pushed myself up and retold them the story and i was surprised that they aren't shock or confused. Instead, they looked terrified like it happened before I killed my parents. Youko sat next to me and wiped my tears. "Mistress. Please, I beg you. Wear the bracelets" How did she knew I don't wear it? I nodded she gently pushed me back on the pillow.

"We will explain to you i your dream tonight. I promise you that" Shadi added and Youko slid her hand over my eyes to close them and I drifted to sweet slumber.

Yugi's POV

I have been looking at the ceiling since I ran up to my room and changed into my PJs I can still hear that voice saying she is IN FACT Daniella. No, Daniella is like a halo that can guide me through rough times. She's my guardian angel. Is she? I felt sleepy now. My eyes were sliding close.

_ "Where? Where am I?" I asked but my voice only echoed around the room. Then, a labyrinth suddenly appeared before me. It has so many doors. Everywhere I look, there were doors._

_"What are you doing here?" I heard a deep male voice asked from nowhere. I frantically looked around for the owner of the voice. "Over here" I looked at the direction where the voice ame from and a guy who looked exactly like me stepped out of the shadows. Well, we don't exactly looked like each other. He has gold lightning strikes on the base of his spiky hair, he was taller than me and he has crimson red eyes. He looked confused. Weren't I suppose to be here?_

_"I don't know what exactly I'm doing here" I answered rubbing my left arm and I think I'm blushing. He giggled telling how cute I look when I'm blushing. HELL! I'M BLUSHING._

_"I can hear what you are thinking aibou and no need for those words" He said. I looked up at him with confusion. Staring at those crimson eyes. Did he just call me aibou? He offered a hand to me. "Want to walk and talk?" I accepted the offer but still confuse of what was going on. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? "Like I told you. No need fr those knid of words, Aibou" he said the last word kinda seductively and I gulped._

* * *

**Therese: I'll stop for now.**

**Yami: At last. I appeared.**

**Therese: Special thanks to LUNA!**

**Daniella: Isn't this just the half of what is in your draft?**

**Therese: Yup. I'm obsessed with cliffhangers.**

**Yugi: REVIEW AND TOODDLES**


	10. ATTENTION!

**I know you guys are expecting that this an update but please read this note. Though this is long, it is very, very important most especially for the writers of FFNet.**

Founded by chisato12010

!Important!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)…

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts… It's their RIGHT…

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet  
_4. General Use of the Website  
hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that:  
A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization.  
B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website.  
C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself.  
E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions._

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS.  
program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form.  
Rating:  
Pairing:  
Summery:  
Authors Note:  
no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function.  
advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported.  
is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA.  
6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states_"Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."_

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

**After reading this in one of the FFStories, I got cautious and thought that you guys should be aware of this disturbing news. I'm encouraging you to keep writing Fanfics and won't let this RedBootton affect you and your passion for writing. All of us love to read and write these kinds of stories and we won't let it go that easily**

**Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word.**


End file.
